Winners Keepers
by Aegis Xyston
Summary: *COMPLETE* CRAZY and COMPLICATED. That's what Hermione's life becomes when, after a heated argument with the Slytherins, Ron impulsively bets away Hermione for the Quidditch Match. Be Warned: There will be Peeves ;)
1. Summary

One year after the Second War, The Golden Trio returns to Hogwarts, as 8th years, to complete their education, but so does Draco Malfoy and his cronies.

After a heated argument with the Slytherins, Ron impulsively bets away Hermione for the Quidditch Match

 **Author's Note (Plot changes) :**

 ****Fred is still alive ( because I need the Weasley twins to be at their peak in my story)**

 ****Hermione is Head Girl**

 ****Harry Potter is Head Boy (COME ON! There is no fuckin way that Draco can ever be Head Boy... because logic, and Harry practically slaaaaayed Potions in 6th year, not to mention he slayed Voldy in the 7th)**

 ****Lucius Malfoy is dead and Narcissa is at St. Mungo's practically a zombie due to suffering from the Cruciatus Curse.**

 **(Note to all Dramione Authors:**

 **KILL LUCIUS MALFOY!**

 **There is no way in hell Dramione is happening with Lucius and Narcissa in the way. As long as they are alive, Draco is and will be too much of a sissy to break from tradition, regret or no regret. That's Draco for you.**

 **So that's what I did. I Avadaed Lucius's arse into oblivion.**

 **Exit Lucius.. Enter Dramione..)**

 **Also Note: There is going to be some amount of Ron-bashing BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT DRAMIONE SHIPPERS DO and hey, he can be a prat sometimes..**  
 **Although I know Ron is a nice guy, in the canon, but he did ditch Harry in the forest of Dean and is jealous as hell as well and a really insecure boyfriend, so that speaks volumes.**

 **So all you Ronmione shippers can troll me all you want, but facts don't change folks. Uh huh.**


	2. The Weasel and The Dragon

_"Weasley is our King!_  
 _Weasley is our King!_  
 _He always lets the Quaffle in,_  
 _Weasley is our King!_

 _Weasley cannot save a thing,_  
 _He cannot block a single ring,_  
 _That's why Slytherins all sing:_  
 _WEASLEY IS OUR KING!"_

It was Quidditch season in Hogwarts and the first match was one week away with Slytherin playing against Gryffindor.

Ron was walking along the corridor, returning from the Heads Dorms. Harry was the Head Boy now and Ron was back to being the Chosen One's side-kick. He was heading towards the Gryffindor common room, when he heard the Slytherins chanting away. He felt nauseated everytime he heard that song. So he turned away from the direction of the voices and started to walk away, to take an alternative route.

Malfoy had donated a whole bunch of Thunderbolt 3's to the Slytherin Quidditch team. The Gryffindors did have their Nimbus 3000s, donated by the Ministry after the Battle of Hogwarts as part of the rebuilding fund, but the Thunderbolt 3 outclassed them by miles.

That broom should be outlawed, Ron thought, wishing the Thunderbolt never existed.

While he was cursing Malfoy to bits, inside his head, he failed to notice that the song had grown considerably louder.

"Oh look, it's our Weasel King!" a sneering voice called out, "Let's hail our King, mates!"

"Weasley is our King! Weasley is our King!..." the voices chanted in response.

Ron's ears were red with rage. Enough to match his fiery red hair. He turned around to hex the owner of the voice, he knew to be Draco Malfoy's.

But Draco was too quick for him. He dodged the hex with grace and another with a shield of such force that Ron was thrown back.

"Think your so good at Quidditch just because you got better brooms, Malfoy? Heh.. Bet you won't be so cocky without that broom of yours", Ron spat out every syllable, getting back to his feet.

"Really Weasel?" Malfoy spoke in his usual aristocratic drawl, "You want me to bet my broom that I can win against you?"

"Sure. Or are you scared?" Ron taunted.

"Ooooooooooooh... " sneered the Slytherin team.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and gave them a deathly stare, that was enough to shut them up.

"And what will you bet in case you lose Weasel? Dont tell me you're betting your trashy broom? Even my house elves use a better broom to clean my house!" he sneered.

At this, the Slytherins roared in laughter. Ron's ears went red again, but this time out of embarrassment.

"Fine! I will bet whatever you want Malfoy! You name your prize!" cried Ron.

"Fine then, I want a date with your girlfriend", Malfoy smirked. The Slytherins had gone deathly silent.

"What the hell did you just say?" screamed Ron, lunging for his throat, which he neatly dodged. "How dare you?!"

"Getting testy are we? Scared you'll lose Weasel King? The King of Gryffindor losers?" said Malfoy roaring with laughter.

The Slytherins were still staring at each other. They knew there was a storm coming, and Malfoy's laugh was just the first thunder.

Ron was now out of his mind, with anger waiting to blow up his head. "Of course not ferret! I'm in!" he spat arrogantly.

"But how do I know you'll keep your deal Weasel?" Malfoy continued to drawl, though he was itching to hex Ron for calling him ferret, "After all you're a looooser"

"How do I know you'll keep yours ferret?" Ron spat back.

"Fine then, we'll make an Unbreakable Vow. Zabini will be our Bonder", Malfoy declared, casually holding out his hand, as if Unbreakable Vows were a daily thing for him. Zabini was stunned with the added shock at the mention of his name, but on receiving the Malfoy-death-glare, he stepped forward with his wand out.

"Sure, ferret", spat Ron clasping Malfoy's hand.

"You first Weasel", Malfoy drawled casually.

"Do you Draco Malfoy, swear to give away your broom Thunderbolt 3, permanently and without sabotaging it in any way, to me, Ronald Weasley, if Slytherin loses to Gryffindor in the first match of the season?"

"I swear", said Malfoy in his casual drawl, as a thin wire of light coiled around their hands, and continued, "Do you Ronald Weasley, swear to make your present girlfriend, Hermione Granger, go out on a date with me, Draco Malfoy, if Gryffindor loses to Slytherin in the first match of the season?"

"I swear", declared Ron, as another thin wire of light coiled around their hands.


	3. The Game is On

"Suit up, Zabini. You're right behind me. We're moving out in five minutes", Draco ordered in the Slytherin changing room.

Blaise felt harassed. Draco had been working them extra hours in the field for the Quidditch Match, practising four times a week. "Piss off, slave driver", he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that", asked Draco, narrowing his eyes, hovering menacingly over Blaise, daring him to repeat what he said.

"Like you would care", muttered Nott, passing by Draco while he was putting on his Quidditch robes.

"If my team has a problem, I would like them to either grow some bālls and tell on my face, or shut the hell up!" Draco announced.

Nott and Zabini just glared at him. Astoria, the new Seeker, who had just entered, cleared her throat.  
"Um.. Captain, you did work us extra hard for the game."

"Well that's because I thought my team was interested in winning the Cup, Greengrass. Apparently, that's not the case", he spat. Astoria winced.

"Well you seemed to be more interested in going out on a date with Miss Beaver-tooth. It's not like we've never won before.", Nott complained, cutting in.

Draco was livid. Did they really think it was about Granger? For the first time he had a team that had a hope of winning without having to cheat. Besides, he had already explained to Blaise that he only made the bet to break up the Golden Trio. Merlin, where were their brains?!

"Nott, put your twisted thoughts back where they belong and try not to engage your brain in dangerous activities like.. let's say thinking? Obviously you've taken so many bludgers that your brain seems to have stopped functioning", Draco drawled.

Nott winced. He didn't understand half of that aristocratic drawl, but he knew when he was being told off.

Astoria, Bulstrode and the rest of the team gathered silently taking this at their cue to shut up.

Draco Malfoy was never good at pep talk. But he decided that one pep talk to uplift team spirit never killed anyone. So he thought of the Weasel king's face when he would lose his girlfriend, put his ego away for a moment and began, "Now listen up you sneaky little snakes! This is our one chance to break up the Golden Trio for good. We will score as many goals as we can, and screw the Weasel King over! Whether we get the snitch or not, this victory will be ours!  
Go SLAY, SLYTHERINS!"

"SLAY SLYTHERINS!" The team roared in response.

The team was moving out when Draco cornered Astoria and whispered to her privately, "Greengrass, to hell with everything I just said. Just get that bloody snitch, will you?"

Astoria smiled back, her eyes glinting, "Aye, Captain!", and turned away giving him a wink.

Three minutes later

"We seem to be having a lot of celebrities in the Quidditch teams this year, the most important being the famous Harry Potter who's back as the Seeker, his famous best friend Ron Weasley as Keeper, his present girlfriend Ginny Weasley playing Chaser..."

The podium was packed with spectators. Draco noted that the Loony girl was commenting. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins were tied at 30 points.

Draco had no time to listen to Loony. He wanted to break the tie in their favour. In a couple of minutes, he scored another goal and got his wish. The Slytherins roared!

Ten minutes later

"..and although the Slytherins are ahead of Gryffindors, the Slytherins apparently seem to be playing a very fair game. Could it be that they have taken the Nargle wing potion that has given them such extraordinary flight abilities that they don't feel the need to cheat anymore?.." commented Luna in her usual dreamy tone.

"Hey Weasel! Maybe you can date the Loony after you lose Granger!"

Ron looked at Luna in shock, distracted for a split second which cost his team another ten points.

Malfoy scored again!

"...and Malfoy has managed to score another goal, which is definitely going to help him improve his image, although the first year Slytherin girls are apparently, already charmed by him, though they are too scared to approach him due to his past associations. It is said that he goes by the name of Creepy-Hottie in their circles..."

Luna's commentary wandered into Draco's tangent forcing Professor McGonagall to intervene, " Gryffindor 30, Slytherin 130!", and huff in annoyance, and all the Gryffindors to laugh at the embarrassment caused to Malfoy.

Creepy hottie? What the hell? That freak is going to pay for it, Draco thought.

"Nott! Send a bludger at that damn Loony!"

Slytherin was still only a hundred points ahead. Malfoy wondered where Greengrass was.

Just then he saw, Harry making a dive at full speed, with Astoria speeding past by him towards Harry. Was he going for the snitch or feinting? He had feinted in their third year. He could be again. There was no telling. That was when he spotted the snitch few metres away.

"Astoria!", Draco bellowed at the top of his voice.

Astoria swerved her broom in a sharp turn and watched in surprise as Draco had used her first name. Draco pointed at the snitch hovering few metres above them and watched Astoria speeding towards it when he saw a bludger coming right at him and THUD!

Darkness engulfed him...

Astoria did not notice her Captain being pounded by the bludger and plummet to the ground. So she sped right ahead and caught the snitch, winning the game 280 to 30.

The Slytherins on the stands roared and the Weasel King looked like he would throw up.


	4. The Vow is Known

Malfoy woke up in the hospital wing half an hour later to see Madam Pomfrey standing over him.

"You're lucky your injuries weren't severe, Mr Malfoy. Just a mild concussion to your head. You should be safe from any lasting effects", she informed him kindly.

"I don't need your sympathies Matron. I believe you have many more worthy students to attend to rather than ex-Death Eaters", he retorted haughtily. He was an ex-Death Eater. He knew it. Everyone else knew it and he knew that everyone else knew it. Why bother pretending? Might as well play that card when it's needed.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, it's true I do", replied the matron, not unkindly, but it made Draco feel a pang of guilt, nevertheless. So when she continued, " ... which is why I will be discharging you. You are good to go", he feel more relieved that sorry and left immediately with a curt nod.

Draco walked down the corridor, but instead of taking the turn towards the dungeons of the Slytherins, he went straight towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Golden Trio", Draco said to the Fat Lady. It wasn't difficult to bully a first year and get the password. But the Fat Lady was another issue.

"You! A Slytherin? As if I would let a Slytherin pass", she said indignantly.

"I gave the password.."

"Obviously ill-gotten.."

"Open up you fat goose before I blow you to bits." he hissed.

"Oh my! You brat! You need to learn to talk to a lady," she threw the door open, her face going pale, uttering a few choicest curses at him.

Draco walked in like he owned the place although the warm fire and the red curtains in the common room felt so foreign to him.

He liked the cold dungeons, dark and dreary, just like his life. It felt familiar and he had learnt to live with it. After all, the familiar was always better than the unknown, right? Right?

As his stormy grey eyes scanned the room, he spotted the Gryffindor Princess buried in books on a couch. He walked right up to her in hopes to scare her out of her wits. Oh, how wonderful it would be to make her face go pale with shock, just like the Fat Lady's. Priceless!

But nothing had prepared him for her annoyance. The moment he drew closer, her palm shot up, signaling him to stop, her face still buried in books.

"No, Ron. Just no. I already told you I will not be letting you copy off my Potions essay!" she said, scribbling furiously on the parchment with her writing hand.

 _So they copied off her? This is something I could use,_ he thought.

The know-it-all continued her rant and for the time being, he decided to let her talk, "Just go ask Harry if you're so desperate. I am sure..", and she looked up and stopped midway.

Her reaction was indeed priceless. She squinted at first as if to make sure she wasn't seeing things, then, eyes wide with shock and finally narrowing in suspicion, all in five seconds.

"Malfoy!" she spat. "How dare you come here?!" she screamed. "Give me one reason not to hex you. But wait, I'll still hex you", she said menacingly.

"Relax Granger", he drawled with his signature smirk.

 _Wait, what? Granger? No mudblood. Is Malfoy being civil?_ She thought, but decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

"I am just here to inform you of our date", he continued.

"What the hell are you talking? Have you totally lost whatever marbles you had left?" She snorted.

"Well looks like I'm not the only one, then. You might want to ask your boyfriend about it", he said and left, with the smirk still plastered on his face.

Hermione immediately ran upstairs to the boy's dorms to find Ron zoning out while Harry and Ginny were fervently discussing tactics.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" She screamed, taking a dueling stance, making them all jump. Ron just became aware of his surroundings, but the moment his realized Hermione was around, he looked away. That was it. She knew he had screwed up. Big time.

"What. Did. You. Do?" she hissed.

"Hermione, I am sorry", he moaned. Harry and Ginny thought it was a lovers quarrel and decided to slip out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO RON? TELL ME BEFORE I HEX THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU!" she said, not bothering to address them. They were bound to know sooner or later.

"I thought we would win 'Mione. I just..."

"Ron, just tell me what you did and maybe, just maybe, I won't hex you. What was Malfoy talking about?"

"Imadeabelableow", he muttered.

"What?"

"I made an Unbreakable Vow 'Mione", he said, now in visible pain, nut speaking as fast as he could. "I-vowed-that-if-we-lost, you'd-go-on-a-date-with-him-but-I-never-thought-we'd-lose.." he sighed. "I just wanted his broom", he groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"You pimped me out for a broom?" Hermione whispered, loosening her dueling stance, her hands going limp, wand still clutched in her hand.

"No, Hermione, I would never.." Ron tried to say weakly, approaching the brunette. What he didn't realize that she had wordlessly conjured a flock of birds.

"STOP!" she said, shocking Ron still, in his tracks. "YOU PIMPED ME OUT FOR A BROOM! _**Opugno!**_ " she screamed, sending the flock of birds to attack him with all her rage.

"Hermione! Make them stop! _**Protego! Impedimenta!**_ What the hell? Hermione!" he shouted curses at the birds, but they were too fast and his aim was too poor, so they continued to claw and peck at him while Hermione laughed maniacally.

"Oh, I'll make it stop alright. Our relationship that is. We're done Ronald Weasley! Good luck explaining that to the world", she spat and stormed away.

She flung the door open to find Harry and Ginny fallen on the floor rubbing their foreheads, both of them shocked.

She did not bother to find out if they'd heard and what they'd heard. She did not even bother when, a few moments later, she heard Ginny cast a Bat bogey hex at the obvious target, and shout, "You ungrateful git! How dare you sell her out! Just wait till Mum hears."

She just kept walking, and walking, and walking... Until she reached a deserted corridor. And then she collapsed to the floor, crying her heart out.


	5. The Broken and The Heartbroken

She couldn't believe it. She had always dreamt that she would become a Mrs Weasley. The entire universe seemed to lead her towards that fate.

And now the entire universe seemed wrong.

For a moment she lost hope. She lost her confidence.

She felt like she'd lost everything.

She couldn't believe Ron would do such a thing.

Sure, he was a prat. Sure he was sometimes an attention-whöre. Sure, he would complain and compare her to his mom whenever they had arguments. Sure, he had been slightly revengeful at her for dating Victor Krum, by snogging Lavender. Sure, he had ditched them while looking for horcruxes.

But he had accepted her for who she was, he had loved her and she had loved him back. But she realized she was thinking in the past tense now.

She realised it was over.

She couldn't let go. She didn't want to let go. She had forgiven him for everything he had done in the past and Mrs Weasley treated her like a daughter. It was the only place in the magical world where she felt belonged. It was her family.

And then he'd gone and ruined everything by pimping her out.

And now people would know, people would bitch about her as usual.

She was always the soft target. She was tired of this.

The war had taken so much from her. She had hardly gotten her parents back and they were still a bit distant with her for what she'd done. She couldn't take it anymore.

So she cried and cried, and cried. And then let out a loud wail of loss when she thought no one was watching.

But what she didn't know was one platinum headed boy had heard it all. And right now he was running away from the corridor, his face ashen, his mind racing with memories of a large living room, in which a maniacal black haired woman tortured a bushy haired brunette and engraved the word "MUDBLOOD" into the flesh of her forearm.

Her screams were still echoing in his head, rendered afresh by the tortured wail he heard a few moments ago. Only, this time, he was the cause, along with Ronald Weasley.

He had never wanted to be the cause for someone's pain. He just wanted to teach that attention-whöre, Weasel King a lesson. But, that damn loser had broken her heart.

And her screams had broken something inside of him.

All he had wanted, was to spend sometime with her. To find some way to redeem himself. But he had just blown it full-scale.

Like everything else, he had failed at this too.

So he ran.

He ran until he reached the dungeons and shut himself up in his dorm, trying to get the voices out of his head.

He had broken her. Just like everything else he touched. But he would fix it.

He would not give up just yet.

Although what he didn't know that Hermione Granger was not a China doll. She wasn't that easy to break. The Gryffindor Princess had gotten up a few minutes after he'd left and headed straight to the library to bury herself in books.

To Hermione Granger, books were the best friends one could have. They helped out with stuff you didn't know, and never sold you out to the enemy. So that's where she went - to her loyal friends.

 *******************************  
 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry the chapter's a bit short. In my defense, it felt like it took ages to write since it was SO INTENSE. Hope that makes up for the lack of length though.**


	6. Peeved

Breakfast at Hogwarts next morning was a subdued affair, until Hermione walked in, that is. On cue, Parvati and Lavender started whispering, talking about why Hermione sat beside Ginny, instead of her usual place between Ron and Harry.

Draco had been seated at the Slytherin table beside Pansy Parkinson who was trying to coax him into eating treacle tart out of her spoon. "Ugh. Woman, I hate that stuff. How many times do I need to say it?" he said, pushing away her hand, disgusted.

"Drakie poo, don't you love me?" she said pouting.

Unfortunately for them, Peeves just happened to pass by and worse yet, he noticed.

"Oooooooooooooo...", he cried with excitement and began to sing:

 _"Drakie poo, drakie poo,_  
 _The pansy, he will woo,_  
 _He has no choice to raise his voice,_  
 _She sticks to him like gluuuuuue..."_ and cackled with laughter, joined by sniggers from the other three tables.

"Shut it Peeves, or the Bloody Baron will hear of this", hissed Draco, glaring at the poltergeist.

"Oooooooo, lookie here.. Drakie poo's a snitchy witchy.. See what he says:

 _I'll tell me daddy_  
 _I'll tell me mom_  
 _I'm a snitch_  
 _So I will bitch_  
 _To every Dick and Tom_

But Bloody Baron doesn't like Drakie poo, does he? Coz Drakie has been a baaaad boy..", the poltergeist taunted.

"Peeves..." echoed the Bloody Baron's voice, and Peeves swooshed away faster than one could say "P".


	7. The Beaver and The Ferret

Hermione was ignoring the fact that Ron had half the dishes on the table, in small samples, all across his face. Etiquette was something he would never learn, committed or not.

"You okay?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry. Just need some time", she replied not wanting to talk about it.

"I swear Hermione I didn't know.."

"It's okay Harry. I know, I just..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You know you don't have to go through with this 'Mione. I already consider my brother dead", said Ginny, shooting daggers at Ron.

Just then an old looking brown owl flew in from the window,carrying a red envelope and headed straight towards Ron. It was a Howler from Mrs Weasley.

"Oh no. Ginny! How could you sell me out?!"

"Same way, you sold out Hermione, brother mine", she said, flipping his poor choice of words back at him.

Just then, the Howler exploded and Mrs Weasley's angry voice rang in the Great Hall, "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU SHOW SUCH DISRESPECT TO A LADY! I THOUGHT I HAD RAISED YOU WELL ENOUGH NEVER TO EVEN THINK OF SUCH LOW DISPLAY OF CHARACTER! YOU WILL APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT YOU DID RIGHT AWAY AND YOU ARE GROUNDED THIS CHRISTMAS! IF YOU VALUE YOUR FAMILY, YOU WILL ABIDE BY IT!"

Ron winced and so did Hermione. Mrs Weasley could be real harsh, but then, Ron had really done it this time.

She sighed, not wanting any more of the drama, and got up to attend Double Potions when a familiar drawl called out right from behind her. It was so close, it sent a chill down her spine.

Draco had gotten up and walked toward her leaving the Slytherins staring at his back. Ron had a spaghetti dangling from the corner of his mouth, which he had opened wide in horror. Harry's jaw had dropped to the floor. Ginny, who had risen to leave, had stopped in her tracks and could give Malfoy a run for his money with her smirk.

"Granger", he drawled, "Meet me at the sixth floor corridor tomorrow at five pm."

 _What? No mudblood? Well, his brains must be addled_ , thought Hermione.

"And why would I do that?" she managed to say rolling her eyes. She had been so caught up with Ron's betrayal that the contents of the Vow had slipped out of her mind. She secretly cursed the extended curfew for 8th years. Since they were all legally adults, the Headmistress, McGonagall had decided it served no purpose imposing childish curfews on them. However, they were required to get back to school by 9 pm.

"I'm sure you've spoken to your boyfriend. He made a Vow that I would get a date with his girlfriend if he lost. Did he not tell...", he replied smugly, reminding her.

She put her palm out to him to interrupt him. She didn't want more people knowing about it than there were already.

"Okay, first", she counted on her fingers, hand still facing him, "He is not my boyfriend anymore. He's out! Second, I am not his girlfriend. And since, I am not his girlfriend, I don't see why I have to go on a date with you, ferret!"

Not his girlfriend anymore? Good for her! That Weasel never deserved her anyway. What cheap bloke barters his own girlfriend for a broom? Weasley apparently. Finally, she can find someone who's worthy. Wait, why am I wondering why Granger is worthy? Why am I even wondering about her? What the hell? Let's just get this over with, thought Draco.

"First, I don't care about what or who the Weasel dates. But we made an Unbreakable Vow and I intend to keep it since my life depends on it. And second, we specifically vowed to bet on you Granger. And third, your Weasel is going to die if you don't fulfill the Vow and even he knows it, which is why he isn't moving a muscle to stop us. So, you will keep it because your Golden Boy loves him and you love the Weaselette too much to let the Weasel die", said Draco, leaving Hermione wondering when Draco developed the power of logical reasoning.

"Didn't think the Weasel would rub off so much on you Granger", he continued, "don't think you can weasel your way out of this one, though", he said turning to walk away.

But suddenly he stopped in his tracks, turned around and spoke, "And oh, make sure you clean up properly. I have way better dining standards than Weasel. Remember, we have a promise to keep, Beaver-tooth", he winked, smiling smugly and walked away.

Hermione was shocked. Did he just wink?! If she didn't know better, he had actually asked her out rather decently.

Why would he possibly do that? Something just didn't add up.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Stay tuned for the date night! That's all I'll say.**


	8. Morning Blues

It was a wonderful November morning and the sky was a clear grey canvas. It was a weekend. Hermione couldn't believe the week passed so quickly. On the good side, she could go to Hogsmeade; on the bad side, she had to go with the ferret.

Hermione groaned at the thought. She wondered if a nice bath with lavender essence would help calm her senses. And since she was the Head Girl and her bathroom had all the luxuries of the Prefect's bathroom, she decided to take the liberty and give it a go.

In the end, she ended up using her favorite cherry blossom shampoo with the lavender bath, and felt like she could take on anything.

* * *

Draco woke up from another nightmare, to find Zabini hovering over him, looking worried.  
"Draco, mate. You were screaming your lungs off", Blaise then added, "You know, usually, it's the ladies who do all the screaming in your bed, so I was starting to wonder. Not that I mind though. We're free men now, eh?" he said, winking playfully.

Draco smirked. Leave it to Blaise to turn a nightmare into a joke. He would probably end up becoming a poltergeist.

"Piss off, Zabini", he said pulling off the silken green sheets.

"So you bagged the Beaver-tooth after all, eh? Knew you were slave-driving us for that big catch."

"Blaise, I wonder if you'd rather lose to the Weasel and Pothead seeing as you have some serious issues with our win", he drawled.

"We've won before Draco, and not even worked half as much for it."

"By cheating?"

"Which is wrong?"

"Is it not?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Blaise said dramatically, mocking a shocked expression.

Draco snorted. "I am not your friend you moron. One has to be an intellectual equal to be a friend."

"Like Granger. Oh wait she's not. 'Cause she always gets better grades than you, so that makes her..."

Draco shot him a deathly glare which signaled to him that he had reached the end of the rope. One simply did not push their limits with a Malfoy, so he trailed off mid-sentence looking sheepish.

"Zabini, if you think so highly of the insufferable know-it-all then, maybe, you could take her out on a date next time? Word is that she's single again", he said smugly.

"Oh, we know better than to try hitting on your ex-dates Draco... Wait, are you actually happy about it? Merlin's bālls, you are! I know that look. You are happy Beaver-tooth's single, aren't you?" he asked incredulously.

"Blaise, talk about Granger one more time.." said Draco, now livid.

"Yes, Blaise", said Pansy, storming in, "what's your obsession with the mudblood? Everyone knows Draco is with me. Aren't we Drakie poo?", she said, her chin so high up in the air, it was difficult to tell it from her nose.

"You'll see, Parkinson", muttered Blaise under his breath, and walked away.

"I'd rather be with Peeves. Parkinson, if you need to be wined and dined, just ask Zabini. I'm not your butler", he snubbed her, and then leaned in close threateningly, "and never use that word in front of me again", saying which he, walked away to the bathroom leaving her behind, wry faced.

Draco had been acting aloof ever since the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, but Pansy wasn't one to give up easily. She was a Slytherin and Slytherins always get what they want.

* * *

Hermione was greeted at breakfast by Ginny.

"So what are you planning to wear?" she asked the brunette.

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't even think Malfoy is going to turn up. He'd probably be the happiest person to see Ron de.. What?" she asked noticing Ginny had a big grin on her face.

"Oh come off it, Hermione! You know what", replied Ginny grinning wider.

"No, I don't."

"You're secretly glad about this aren't you?" , she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ginevra Weasley, have you gone completely insane?! Thus is Malfoy we're talking about. Bouncing ferret? The enemy? Pureblood Supremacist? High-school bully? Teenage ex-Death Eater? Ring any bells?" she asked incredulously.

"Oh come on Hermione, you know I didn't mean it that way. I mean it the way Ron gets a good payback for betting you out. Tell me I'm wrong" , she said threateningly, so that made her look like a replica of Mrs Weasley.

Hermione chuckled and managed to say in between fits of laughter, "You know when you put it that way, it doesn't sound so bad."

"Of course it isn't. That's Malfoy. Slytherin Prince? Winning Chaser? Hottest Hogwarts Quidditch Captain aka Creepy-Hottie? Ring any bells?"

At the mention of Luna's weird nickname, Hermione burst into a fit of laughter and Ginny joined her, when Malfoy showed up in the Great Hall. His stormy eyes swept over the Gryffindor table and found the Mahogany they were looking for. The eye contact lasted only for a moment, before he turned away and took his seat at the Slytherin table, but Hermione could swear she saw pain in those eyes.

 _Of course I did_ , she thought. _Malfoy hates me after all._

The thought that Malfoy was as tormented as her about spending time together gave her a small sense of sadistic happiness. He had bullied her for years. It was payback from the universe, she thought, that she was the cause of his distress now.

What Hermione did not know what that she was the subject of more that just distress for the Malfoy heir. She was the subject of his nightmares.


	9. The Date Night

Hermione stepped out of the Head Girl dorm into the Heads' Common room, wearing a black gown with a ribbon-bow detailed racer back, where Ginny waited for her. She was looking stunning in the long black dress contrasting her rouge red lips.

Ginny's eyes went wide. "I haven't seen you look this gorgeous since the Yule ball, Hermione. My brother is going to die of remorse just by seeing what he lost, and then roll in his grave out of self pity", she said with a devilish grin.

The girls giggled together at this, like they could read the mischief in each others' minds.

After Ginny had fixed Hermione's hair, she handed her a gold necklace with a flat golden Gryffindor insignia as a pendant, saying, "Be safe Hermione. Keep this with you. It's got a Protean Charm, for emergencies."

"And, oh, Harry said he had to finish his Potions essay so he asked me to give you these, before he left. You know, in case you needed to escape Malfoy?" she added handing her the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map.

Now Hermione was sure she could take on anything. She headed towards the sixth floor corridor where she would meet the ex-Death Eater.

Talk about risky business

* * *

Draco was late. Hermione had started pacing up and down the corridor, that lead to nowhere, apparently. It was five thirty. No one turns up that late for a date. So Hermione decided to just turn on her heels and go back, when she spotted a mane of platinum-blonde rushing up the stairs, towards her. It was Draco, in a black suit, hair looking invitingly windswept. She noticed he didn't have his usual slick swept back hairstyle, but rather partitioned on the left and oh, Merlin it was goood.

 _Was it the first time he'd done his hair this way? Surely he wouldn't have done it for a date with me? He must have been styling it that way since sometime. But then why didn't I notice earlier?_ Hermione thought.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks when he laid his eyes on her. She was looking like a goddess in black. It reminded him of the Yule ball, when he had been struck by her beauty. But he wasn't gonna tell her that, oh no.

He was Draco Malfoy, self-declared Prince of Ice and Darkness. He was gonna keep his rep.

She kept musing to herself when Draco interrupted her, "Well, you do clean up after yourself rather well Granger. Thankfully, I won't be embarrassed tonight. Follow me", he sneered, silver orbs meeting chocolate.

Hermione was livid. He was half an hour late and he expected her to just tail after him like a puppy? Did he have no manners at all? Of course, he didn't. He was Draco Malfoy, Bouncing ferret, The enemy, Pureblood Supremacist, High-school bully.. Well, you know, the works.

"How dare you? You're half an hour late!"

"Last time I checked, I don't need to give you an hourly update on my whereabouts, Granger", he drawled.

"Then why invite me here half an hour early. You just like to torture me don't you, Malfoy? Thought it would be fun to watch me fret whether you're going to turn up or not? Well you can keep your sadist twisted happiness to yourself!"

Wait! Did Granger say she was worrying if he would turn up? Draco had expected her to worry about the consequences to the Weasel King, but Granger's mind was occupied with him. Just what was going on?

"Maybe. Maybe not. Although, why would I want to torture you. I think the Weasel King has done enough don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" She hissed, eyes narrowing.

"I saw you."

"What?"

"I saw you the other day, in this same corridor", he explained.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Normally, he would have made a joke out of it and the whole school would have known it by now. Why hadn't he let out her secret? Did he plan to blackmail her with it? That would be just like him. But she wouldn't let him have any leverage on her, no way!

"So what? Are you going to tell the entire school I had a proper wail? Well, I don't care!" she screamed.

Draco winced. "No Granger, I'm going to tell you that the Weasel didn't deserve it. Follow me", he replied calmly, his silver orbs boring into her mahogany, leaving her stunned into silence.

He wordlessly led her towards the statue and the end of the corridor, rapped smartly on its head and muttered, _**"Dissendium".**_ The statue moved to reveal a passage.

"Ladies first", the blonde said smirking.

"No way in hell, Malfoy!" replied the brunette. That bloke might as well be leading her to a death trap for all she knew. Malfoy's face was impassive.

"Very well then Granger. Since it's obvious that you don't trust me, I'll lead the way. Oh, but do stay right behind. I shall not take responsibility if you take a wrong turn and end up in the Forbidden Forest", he lit his wand and stepped into the passage with Hermione following close behind, wand lit.

* * *

After ten minutes of walking through the passage, they exited into a wine cellar.

"Where are we, Malfoy?" she said slightly panicking. She had a special hatred for basements after Malfoy Manor.

"Relax Granger", he said, sensing her panic, "We are currently in the wine cellar of Parkinson's Pureblood Pub. This way", he signaled her, pointing towards a flight of stairs, which led to a door that opened into a long deserted pub.

"This place did quite well during the dark lord's reign. Now, it's just a taboo... for most people that is. Let's go", he explained, offering her his arm.

"Oh, so we mudbloods and lesser mortals are allowed to touch Your Holy Pure-bloodedness now, are we? I'm shocked", the brunette scoffed dramatically.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. " I never said I liked it, Granger. Just grab on, before I change my mind."

"Where are we going?" She said reluctantly holding his extended arm. She could feel the ripple of hardened muscles beneath the sleeve of his tux, as he stiffened at her touch. Apparently, his Quidditch work outs had filled him out, giving him a drool-worthy body. She stopped herself from thinking any further. It was Malfoy after all.

"Just wait and watch, Granger", he said smirking, in his smooth silky voice, and Side-Along Apparated with her, landing them in front of a classy blue signboard that read:

 _ **Délicatesse de sorcière**_

"Shall we?" he asked, smiling, eyes twinkling.

 _Wait! Did Malfoy actually, even remotely, look happy? Great Godric, he did!_ Hermione assumed that he must be enjoying torturing her to be this happy.

"Wait! We're late. What if the table isn't open?"

Malfoy's smile shifted back to a smirk. "I'm a Malfoy, Granger. For me, they will keep the table open all night if they have to." Saying that, he led her in.


	10. The Late Night

The steward led them to the VIP section of the restaurant. Not only was it more lavishly decorated, the ambiance was so much more intimate than the general section, that it made Hermione squirm. Each table was separated by partitions and the only source of light were the dull lamps and lanterns, and the candlelight. There was some slow music playing in the background, which Hermione couldn't recognize. ( _Must be a Wizard Band_ , she thought). Worse, it was completely empty, except for them.

 _Was it just low on business or had Malfoy booked the whole section?_ Hermione wondered.

The steward showed them to their table. Malfoy was right. The restaurant had held on to his reservation.

"Thank you for holding on to the table, Ralph", said Draco, with a nod.

"Anytime, for you, Sir. Your menu", the steward acknowledged and left.

Hermione's eyes were ready to pop out with shock. _Malfoy was being civil?_

"Granger, could you please push your eyeballs back into your sockets, or they'll fall into your plates while you eat. Hasn't anyone taught you that staring is rude?" Malfoy drawled, still looking into his menu.

Hermione snorted. "Rude? Hark who's talking about rude", she said smirking.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Alright, Granger", he conceded, silver orbs boring right into her chocolate ones, "I don't want a scene. Not that there is anyone else here to create one. So you'll just have to tell me why you've been acting weird ever since you've stepped in the restaurant. What's wrong? Is it too elite for your tastes or is it simply because this is your first time dining decently, 'cause I'm pretty sure Weasel King cannot afford anything even remotely close. Would you prefer to go someplace else?" he asked, face impassive, not betraying a hint of emotion. Hermione couldn't tell if he was concerned or he was insulting her. She decided on the latter since it was more likely.

Draco had been wondering if Hermione was having trouble fitting in due to Weasel King rubbing off on her or she was simply impressed. He had decided to ask in the most Malfoyish way possible and so he did.

"No", she snapped. "This one's fine. I have had decent dinners in the Muggle world, Malfoy. Weasleys may not be faring so well in the wizarding community, but in the Muggle world, my parents are."  
"Oh, and I'm sorry that I'm not as deprived as you think I am", she added sarcastically.

"You know for a moment I was wondering if you had changed since you were being polite to the steward, but I can see you're still the same", she confessed and went back to looking at the menu.

Draco snorted "Of course I can be polite Granger. I was not home tutored by the finest in wizarding society to turn out to be a ruffian who stuffs food in his mouth like the Weasel and bets away his girlfriend", he retorted scathingly.

"Didn't stop you from betting on a woman though."

"So it's my fault the Weasel sold you out?"

"No. Not completely, at least."

Draco was taken aback. Had she forgiven him? Not completely, apparently. He was at a loss for words and that did not happen often.

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Why me, when you could have asked for anything?"

Draco didn't know what to say. Why had he done it? He had reasoned with himself that it was to teach the Weasel a lesson and with his mates that it was to break up the Golden Trio, but was that really it? Either way he didn't want to say.

He was saved by the waiter asking him to place his order, waiting patiently, quill and parchment, hovering above their heads.

He looked at her questioningly so as to say, _ **what do you want?**_  
In return she gave him a non committal look so as to say, _**I don't care, whatever.**_

"We'll have Foie gras, smoked salmon and lemon cardamom syllabub, with some of your finest Bungbarrel Spiced Mead", he ordered.

"Excellent choice sire", the waiter left with the quill and parchment floating behind him.

But Hermione persisted after he left.

"So why _**did**_ you do it Malfoy?"

"I don't know what your talking about, Granger."

"I've heard the stories you know."

"From who? Loony? The one who thinks an ex-Death Eater is hot? I don't think that gives her much credibility, do you?" he argued.

"A lot of people think that, obviously mostly in your House, but that's beside the point. And Luna is known for saying uncomfortable truths. I'd trust her word over yours any day", she countered.

"Even when she says I've taken Nargle wing potion?" he asked, now thoroughly amused at her persistent curiosity. _Damn Gryffindors! The clever ones were the worst._

At this Hermione burst into fits of laughter, Draco joining her. This was the moment they would remember for years to come. The moment where a spark was ignited. A spark that became so much more.

* * *

Back at the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Ginny and Ron were finishing up their Potions essay. Although Harry and Ron were 8th years, much of their syllabus coincided with the 7th years since they would be taking their NEWTS together.

It felt weird for the boys with Ginny helping them out with their essays instead of Hermione, especially for Harry, but in light of recent events, he didn't want her to deal with any more than what she already had on her plate. One of the reasons why he was keeping his distance from her. He knew Ron didn't deserve her after the stunt he'd pulled. But at the same time, Ron wouldn't have anyone if Harry were to ditch him, and that was bad for Quidditch. At least, Hermione had Ginny. He'd just have to work with that for the time being.

"Ginny did you check up with 'Mione? It's half past eight already. I hope she's okay", he enquired. After all she was accompanied by an ex-Death Eater. There was no telling what would happen.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry, she can take way better care of herself than you can of yourself, left on your own, and you know that. If there was a problem, she would let us know."

"Huh? It's eight already?" Said Ron, looking up from his essay, bleary-eyed, suddenly aware of the time. Then in a lower voice to Harry, so Ginny woud not hear, "Harry, how is it possible that she isn't back yet? It's Malfoy."

Harry gave Ron a disappointed look as if to say, _ **it's on you mate, you kinda deserve it**_ , and walked away, kissing Ginny good night and wrapping up his homework for the day. But when he saw Ginny following after him, he was intrigued.

"What's wrong Ginny?

"Just thought I'd hop along to the Heads' Dorms with you.

"I see. Am I getting lucky tonight?" He asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"No idiot!" She said slapping his chest. "I promised Hermione I'd wait up. Besides, I'd sleep better knowing she's back."

Harry couldn't agree more. He was worried for his best friend and that would never change. What he didn't know was Ginny was planning on staying for an entirely different reason.


	11. The Fate Night

Hermione was laughing her lungs out. It seemed like ages since she'd last laughed that way. Was Draco's wicked sense of humour rubbing off on her?

"You actually asked Nott to launch a bludger at her?! That's just mean!"

"No, Granger. That's just Quidditch nerves, but you know luckily McGonagall had charmed the commentators podium to repel bludgers. So no harm done."

"Luckily? Hermione snorted. "One would think you'd feel lucky if the bludger had met it's mark."

"No, Granger. I may be prideful, but I'm not violent", he said affronted.

"Yeah right."

"Fine, I concede. I'm only as violent as you're arrogant", he taunted.

"What? I'm arrogant?" she asked incredulously.

"Oh no. It's me Granger, Professor. I know the answer to everything. Please award me House points," he said, hand shot up in the air, hopping up and down, doing a dramatic but close imitation of Hermione in class. And then, looked at her as if challenging her to contradict what he'd just said.

"Okay, okay. I may be a bit of a show off but I'm not arrogant."

Draco smirked. "Same difference, Granger. Here's our stop."

He had been walking her to her dorm like a proper gentleman.

"Oh, yes. Here's your coat", she said, slightly disappointed that the evening had come to an end. He had lend her his coat since it was a chilly evening.

"Let me help you", he offered helping her and while he was, his fingers brushed her bare shoulders ever so slightly, sending a tingle through her spine and a jolt of current through Draco's nerves. Their eyes met, stormy grey and chocolate brown, sending a wordless acknowledgement to each other, but neither of them would lay down their ego and accept it.

Unbeknownst to them, a red-headed boy was hiding behind the statue and watching them with jealous eyes. He had sealed his fate the day he made the bet, just like he had sealed theirs. But he wasn't going to just let it slide. Not if he could have a say.

* * *

When Hermione walked into the Heads' common room, Harry and Ginny were waiting for her in a very compromising position. They were glued together in a way it was hard to tell who was who.

She felt awkward as well as a pang of jealousy. They were perfect for each other. Their conversations and even their bodies fit perfectly together. Hermione and Ron had never shared _**that kind of**_ chemistry. Thinking back, Ron was a sloppy kisser and far from being able to hold a conversation with her.

In fact, the only person who had ever been able to keep up with her conversation was Draco. She shook herself out of her reverie, not wanting to think of those alluring silver eyes.

"Ahem. Sorry for interrupting you guys", she said not wanting to intrude on their privacy any further, "But the common room is not the most private place in Hogwarts."

Ginny separated herself from Harry and rolled her eyes unabashedly, "What a stroke of genius Hermione. We just could not have figured that out without the Brightest Witch of our Time".

"Oh come off it", said Hermione ignoring the comment. She knew she had interrupted a happy moment but she wanted some _**bloody decorum maintained**_ in the common room.

"Harry, thanks for the cloak and the map by the way. Didn't need it much, though. Where's Ron?" She asked.

"Hermione, Ron is in the Gryffindor common room where we left him. Why do you ask?" Harry enquired.

"Well I saw him heading towards here when I checked the map for Filch, a few minutes ago, so I just assumed", she shrugged, "Anyway I've still got a foot of Charms essay that I need to finish up before midnight, so good night and good luck to you both", she added and started to walk away, when Ginny interrupted her.

"Hey, how'd it go?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh you know. Nothing special."

"You were out for almost four hours Hermione!"

"Yeah well, we ate... and talked."

"You talked? For four hours?" She asked, not believing it.

"Yes well you know how he needs to have a comeback for everything I say and I need to have a comeback for everything he says. It's a vicious cycle."

"So you were throwing comebacks at each other for four hours? Boy, you sure can **_talk_**." Ginny asked running her hands through her hair in frustration. Hermione nodded happily, like throwing comebacks was her favorite pastime.

"So you guys didn't throw anything else at each other? Kisses maybe?" She asked mischievously.

"Oh come of it Gin. You know 'Mione just went to save Ron's arse. She would never date that git", Harry interrupted her, to which Ginny glared in reply.

Hermione wanted to say yes. But she was hesitant. Why was she hesitating? Because she had the time of her life? With a Malfoy?

 _Oh no Hermione, get that Malfoy bug out of your head. Focus!_ She thought.

"Of course, Harry", she smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"So.. What are you? The Comeback Couple or something? Well at least you've discovered something in common! That's a start", said Ginny throwing up in hands in resignation.

"Ginny, Malfoy and I have nothing in common. And start of what exactly?"

"Of whatever has made your eyes twinkle", she said matter-of-factly crossing her arms.

"Ginny!" cried both Hermione and Harry in unison.

Hermione bade them a hurried good night and rushed up stairs.

Ginny turned to Harry after Hermione had left, "Fifty galleons Draco has a crush on her". Harry accepted smiling confidently.

Unfortunately, the Chosen One's luck had chosen to run out that night.

* * *

Draco walked into the common room with a slight skip in his step. He was happier than he'd been lately. He had brought a smile on the Granger girl's face and strangely enough, it made him happy. He was glad he had done something to fix the mess he'd made in life. Maybe now the nightmares would stop.

"Oi, mate. You're late!" Zabini called out.

"Of course not. It's not yet past curfew."

"No I meant you delayed more than we expected. We thought you'd be back in an hour. Pansy was furious. And here I see you skipping like a little girl in love. What's gotten into you mate?"

"Zabini, would you please stop dragging Pansy into every syllable you utter? Just keep her away from me will you?"

"Mate, in your current state, you could write up an essay right now about a certain river in Egypt", Blaise replied shaking his head incredulously. "And Pansy's not my pet that I can put a leash on her and keep her away from someone. Why don't you just tell her how you feel mate?" He added.

"What's to tell? I feel nothing."

"Yeah, well that's what I'm talking about, see? Tell her you feel nothing."

"Why should I tell her anything if I feel nothing?"

"Because otherwise, she'll think you feel something."

"That's her problem, not mine" he said with a finality.

"You're making a big mess for yourself mate. You know how Parkinson is."

But Draco wasn't listening. He had already gone to his dorm and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **HI! If you liked the book, please leave a positive review. It would mean a lot! Thank you! Happy Reading! :)**


	12. Dark Prince, Golden Princess

The next morning, Hermione went to the Great Hall with a new skip in her step. She knew there was something different about Draco. She couldn't quite place it but she knew he wasn't evil. At least not anymore. Somewhere during the 7th year, something had shifted. Draco had gone from arrogant Death Eater wannabe to a trying-to-reform-gentleman.

"Looks like someone enjoyed their night", said Ron as soon as she was seated on the Gryffindor table.

Hermione ignored him. Ginny glared at him. "You're the one who set her up you prat! Just ignore him 'Mione."

Harry shook his head in disappointment. He wanted to tell Ron off but he knew Ron was already in a fragile state. He didn't want to blow their remaining chances at the next Quidditch Match against Hufflepuff. He still had a couple of months and he had hoped Ron would get back his form by that time for Merlin's sakes. But this.. this was just going out of hand.

Just then, Draco entered and stole a quick sideways glance at the Gryffindor table before settling down and having a go at the treacle tart. Apparently the sugar was good for improving magic. More sugar in the system, meant more energy, meant more magic.  
 **"After all magic is transferrence and transformation of energy from one state to another",** Hermione's voice rang in his head, interrupted by Peeves awful song about the Weasel Brothers' new Love Pill, that were filled with explicit lyrics. Apparently the Bloody Baron was busy with The Grey Lady.

Even Pansy eyed him with suspicion as he hated treacle tart earlier.  
But today, Draco couldn't care less.

"You're at the wrong table", commented Ron, as soon as Draco had entered The Great Hall. "Shouldn't you be over there with your boyfriend?" he added, to Hermione.

Hermione, who had taken to ignore Ron's comments, finally lost her patience.

"Have you lost your mind, Ron?!" she screamed. All eyes were on the Gryffindor table. The Golden couple was arguing. There was trouble in paradise.

A Hufflepuff student was clicking away pictures, but Hermione didn't give a damn.

"I'm not the one fraternizing with the enemy. I still seem to have enough brains left for that", Ron sneered.

Harry face palmed himself. This was Fourth year all over again. And here he was, thinking Ron had actually grown up.  
Ginny was livid. Draco was just staring impassively, not a flicker of emotion decipherable on his face.

"Might I remind you, Ronald, that you were the one who set me up for that date?! You bet me away for a broom Ron. A BROOM! I may not be very good at Quidditch but even I know a person is a LOT more worth THAN A BROOM!" she ended with a high pitched scream. Both of them now had their wands out.

Ron winced. Hermione's words had hit right on the mark. But Ron was not one to give up so easy. Bloody stubborn Gryffindors that they were.

"I don't remember my life depending on you getting cozy with Malfoy. You could have returned early Hermione. You didn't have to spend the whole night with him", cried Ron with a look of pain on his face.  
Hermione couldn't care less. She had had it with him and his shenanigans.

"I did not spend the whole night with him Ron. I came back before curfew... Oh forget it! Why am I even bothering to justify myself to you? I don't care anymore Ron.." she said as she turned away to leave.

Just then, reels of ropes tangled around Hermione choking her.

" _ **Protego! Petrificus totalus!**_ Hermione are you alright?" came a familiar scream rushing towards Hermione.

Hermione could hardly breathe, let alone talk, she opened her eyes wide with fear as he leaned over her, wand out. Of all the people, Draco had come to her rescue.

Wands were out everywhere. Several of the Gryffindors had wands out ready to strike at Draco. Blaise's, Nott's, Astoria's and several other girls from the Slytherin table pointing at the Gryffindor table, backing up their Captain and Slytherin Prince.

Harry and Ginny were stunned with shock. No one expected Ron to actually attack Hermione. No one except Draco.

He loosened her ropes with a wave of his wand and examined the deep red welts the ropes had left on her skin.

"Stay here", he said and headed towards Ron.

"Just having a word, Potter!" he spat as he sensed movement from the Pothead and the Weaselette.

"Now hark this Weasel and get it straight into your thick head below all that bear fur. NOBODY defiles what's once mine, Weasel. The Slytherins have learnt it the hard way. Now, I wouldn't wish that on you for the sake of hurting Granger. So you will stay away from her, we clear?" he hissed, eyes narrowed into lethal slits. He knew Ron couldn't answer so he continued, "Next time you even dream of hurting her, know that I will find you from the depths of hell and extract proper retribution."

"I'm glad we have an understanding here", he added to Harry smiling dangerously, looking from Harry to Ginny to Ron, and turned away with a curt nod.

Draco went straight to where Hermione was lying whimpering, trying to get up. He noticed that the wound his aunt had carved out with her enchanted blade had opened up, blood trickling from the edges of the letters. She was dizzy and wobbly even on her fours.

"You are coming with me to Pomfrey, you stupid, overconfident know-it-all and you're staying there until I say so", he whispered in her ear, turning her to him, giving her a peck (A peck!) on her lips.

Oh how good it felt! He had wanted to do that for ages! And now there was no one preventing him, not his father, not his mother, not his fellow pureblood supremacists. They had all slowly phased out of his life like the fog that had clouded his mind had cleared.

He picked up her small frame in his arms, bridal style, and walked away in his usual aristocratic grace, while she slipped out of consciousness.

Everyone in the Great Hall from teachers to students stared at his back -

Slytherin junior girls leering and bending over to get a look at his sexy ārse,

Blaise beaming with pride on being right,

Ginny with amusement as she felt it served her brother right,

Pansy with loathing and jealousy,

Slughorn with a look of longing as he planned to catch the promising Malfoy in his network (he had a good future if he had bagged the Gryffindor Princess), and the rest of the Hall with a mixture of horror and shock as they saw the two bitter rivals in a way they never dreamed of.

The Gryffindors were especially affected.

The Dark Prince of Slytherin had walked right into their territory and stolen their Golden Princess.

To add to everyone's nightmares, Peeves was alive (metaphorically of course) with energy at the unfolding drama. He cackled with laughter at the madness, singing away his newfound favourite song:

" _The Weasel broke the beavers heart_  
 _And sold her for a Quidditch Match._  
 _The brightest witchy of the year,_  
 _The Weasel made her shed a tear._

 _Brightest witchy of the year_  
 _Was gambled for a Quidditch win,_  
 _And now the beaver takes revenge_  
 _By snogging off the ferret king._  
 _Lookie here, O Weasel King,_  
 _Their item is the latest thing_."


	13. The Hunted and The Haunted

Draco was back in Malfoy Manor. How did he get there? Wasn't he in Madam Pomfrey's Quarters fussing after Granger? No matter, he'll just have to Apparate away to Parkinson's Pub. He was promised he would always find help there.

He tried turning on the spot. Nothing happened. Something was wrong. He couldn't Apparate. This was not the Malfoy Manor he remembered. The walls were mouldy. The walls were never mouldy. Where was that wretched elf?

"Binny!" When she didn't show up he continued, "Answer my call you miserable thing! Have you had a look at the walls?"

No reply. Something was definitely off.

Just then he heard the voice of his aunt cooing inside his head, "Oh Draco... Where aaare youuu? Come to Auntieeee, Dracoooo."

He broke cold sweat and turned around to walk away, when suddenly Bellatrix popped up in front of him right in his face, with a loud crack, cackling with laughter.

She looked at him with a crazed look and announced, "I have a present for you my boy. Want to see?" She asked enthusiastically, shaking her head with crazed random movements.

Before he could answer, she dragged him away to the familiar drawing room, where Hermione lay looking lifeless.

 _ **"Crucio!"**_

The brunette screamed in agony at Bellatrix's curse, as if her every fiber was on fire.

He gasped and recoiled. The scream he had wanted to let out, had died down in his throat. He just stood there looking at her frazzled hair all over her face as the curse twisted her features into grotesque forms.

His aunt stopped for a moment. He knew her technique. She let her victim relish small comforts so that the pain came back worse than ever, making it even more unbearable.

But Aunt Bella had decided to take out her knife instead. He knew what she was going to do. He had to stop it. He lunged at her with all his might but fell flat on the floor.

He woke up in Pomfrey's Quarters to Hermione's screams.

* * *

Hermione dreamed she was in a forest clearing, the sun rays pouring in through the foliage casting alternate shadows. There was a pool with albino peacocks moving around lazily, showing off their plume of feathers.

It was so peaceful, so blissful. She hadn't felt this good in ages. The peacocks reminded her of something. Where had she seen them?

As she sat down musing over the birds, she heard a silky voice whisper her name. She turned around expecting to see Ron. It was Draco Malfoy.

She recoiled in shock, slipped and fell into the pool, sinking deeper and deeper. She tried to swim but she couldn't. It was as if she'd forgotten how.

And just when she thought she'd lose consciousness, a pale looking hand pulled her out of the water and she splashed on the ground falling on her face.

The scene had shifted.

She was in Malfoy Manor. How in the hello, freaking world did she get here?

Suddenly she heard an eerie laughter echo through the room she was in.

"Hello there mudblood.." the voice cooed..

She turned to see Bellatrix hovering over her, her eyes red slits like that of a snake. She was holding a dagger aimed at her face. She knew what would happen. She'd seen it happen scores of times in her nightmares.

Her mouth went dry. She managed to call out the only name she could think of at the moment.

"Draco."

It came out weak and huskily from her dry lips. She tried to crawl away but Bellatrix laughed, her red eyes glinting. "No one is going to save you now you filth." And then, she brought down the dagger.

Hermione screamed. There was no escaping when Bellatrix was hunting her down. It would end with pain and darkness. With faces of Harry, Ron, Ginny and her parents dying. It always did.

But then, she saw the light. There was someone calling out.

"Hermione...! Hermione, it's me Draco!"

And the nightmare ended.


	14. The Mighty have Fallen

"Granger! Granger! Hermione wake up! Hermione, it's me Draco!"

Hermione woke up with a start, drenched in cold sweat.

She looked up to see Draco paler than usual, with a worried frown on his face.

"What? Stop staring Malfoy! Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

"Quote unquote, Granger. You don't get to throw my words at me", he said smiling smugly. "But since you are healing, I guess you're allowed a sloppy comeback once in a while."

"I'm in the hospital wing? I can't believe Ron did this to me."

"You cant believe what? - That Weasel lover boy could ever hurt his know-it-all Golden girl or that the Weasel loser would be able to hex the Brightest Witch of all ages, catching her off guard."

"Both", she said dryly.

"Even the mighty can fall Granger."

"Apparently they can", she eyed him with a knowing look. She remembered the kiss. She wanted to talk about it. She just didn't know how. She always had comebacks and ready wit, but when it came to emotions, she couldn't mask them. She just wasn't good at it.

So instead, she asked. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours I think Granger. You could have slept some more if you didn't scream your lungs out, forcing me to wake you."

"Oh." She responded, not knowing what else to say. She didn't want him knowing how vulnerable his presence made her. What it reminded her of. His attempt to save her, her torture, her wounds.

Draco had heard her screams. He had heard her calling out his name. He knew she was haunted by the same ghosts that shadowed him every waking and sleeping moment. But how could he respond? What could he say?

Luckily she saved him the trouble of responding.

"Anyone come by?"

"Yes, the Pothead and Weaselette were here. Your Chosen One left when your Weasel king was summoned to McGonagall. The Weaselette was driven out by the matron though. The old hag hates crowds apparently."

"Why did Harry have to go to McGonagall? Is he in trouble?"

"Of course not. He's Head Boy isn't he? Pothead is probably trying to weasel his side-kick out of punishment. Funny how you Gryffindors think the rules and punishments never apply to you."

"Well so do the Slytherins, Malfoy..."

Draco had just opened his mouth to speak when she interrupted him

"And just so you know, the _ **Slytherin way**_ of finding loopholes in the rules is just as good as breaking them."

Draco was out of words again. This time she had outwitted him yet again.

"You never fail to deliver, do you Granger?" He asked amused.

She smirked in his signature style and carried it on her face like she owned it. His heart skipped a beat, and he noticed, brushing it off immediately.

 _Oh boy, why did it have to be Granger?_ He thought. And that was the moment he subconsciously made his decision.

Draco was not a hero, much less a saviour. He had his own demons to deal with. How could he drive away someone else's?

But he knew he had to. Though he didn't know how. All he knew was if he could pull her out of the shadows, there was some hope for him seeing the light himself before all was lost.

"So you have nightmares?"

"And you would care because?"

"Because you called out my name.  
Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so. I have tried both muggle therapy as well as an ample dose of Cheering Charms. Doesn't seem to work."

"You know Granger, if you want, maybe. You know.. you could talk about it to me.. I mean... If you're okay with it." He tried suggesting nonchalantly, but it came out like a stammer.

Damn! The Granger girl was ruining his flawless communication. His tutor would roll in his grave if he knew.

"And I would do that because?" She asked suspiciously. Why was Malfoy being so generous to her all of a sudden?

"Because.. I see it too. Malfoy Manor. And you've tried everything else. It's not like you have something to lose. Think about it", he said as he turned to leave.

"Besides, you did call my name. It wouldn't be proper for a gentleman to ignore a lady like that. My tutor wouldn't have it", he said walking away, smiling to himself.

That was when Hermione realized what the look of pain in his eyes, every time he looked at her, meant.

It wasn't pain born of hate, it was born of sorrow.

 ** _Oh, how the mighty had fallen, and the lowly risen._**


	15. Slytherin Pride

**Author's Note:**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains mild profanity and swearing. Do not read if you're below 15.**

 **Or you can read it at your own risk. As if I can stop you. :P**

***************************  
Draco entered the Slytherin common room to find Pansy and Blaise waiting for him. Pansy was furious and Blaise was muttering something to calm her down.

The rest of the Slytherins were busy discussing away the recent turn of events. They are probably scheming away again. They were Slytherins after all.

The moment they spotted Draco, there was a hushed silence.

Pansy was the first one to make a move. She strode right up to Draco and stood in front of him, barring his view of the common room, her hands folded in front of her.

"You kissed her."

It wasn't a statement. It was a question.

"Kissed who, Parkinson?" Draco smirked.

"The mudblood, that's who. How could you? Since when did you go around dating trash and kissing filth? Have you no dignity left?"

"Have you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked murderously.

"Since when do you throw yourself at men, like cheap slags do?"

"How dare you!" She drew out her wand.

"That's enough Parkinson", came Blaise's voice from behind Pansy. He walked up to her wrapping his right arm around her shoulders.

"Mate! Just for once, tell her clearly why you did it."

"Is that what this is about? Parkinson, I thought you were smarter than that. You know I did it to break up the Golden Trio", Draco spoke in his usual drawl.

Blaise's mouth fell open, on hearing Draco lying shamelessly. Either that or the Malfoy was self-deluded.

"And you know it worked perfectly. The Granger girl is with Pomfrey, relying solely on the Weaselette to recover. Pothead and Weasel King are with McGonagall, one of them probably serving detention, the other whining over his Quidditch team falling apart", he announced triumphantly.

 _What exactly is Draco playing at?!_ Blaise wondered.

"Now. Are you satisfied Parkinson?" he leaned in closer and whispered.

She stiffled a sob and walked away leaving Draco and Blaise staring at each other; Draco calm and impassive, Blaise in shock and wonder.

"We need to talk", Blaise hissed, breaking the silence.

"No, we don't, Zabini", Draco drawled.

"Yes, we do", Blaise said with a finality entering the dormitory.

Draco followed behind, rubbing his temples like he was having a headache, and sat on the silken green sheets on his bed.

"You like Granger", Blaise said finally, matter-of-factly.

"Is that what you think Zabini?"

"That's not what I think Draco. That's what I know."

"Well then you're wrong."

"Quit deluding yourself mate."

Draco raised an eyebrow in reply.

Blaise sighed in exasperation.

"Look Draco, I know you've always had it difficult with words. You've always been closed up about what you feel. But you're hurting Pansy and you'll end up hurting the Granger girl if you continue.

Your I-wanna-break-up-the-Golden-Trio game is not gonna hold out for very long and you know that.

Pansy can see quite clearly it's not one of your shags anymore. Hell, entire Hogwarts can see it mate.  
You need to come clean before you mess things up further."

"Except this time, I won't", he replied impassively.

"Merlin you are such a drama queen!" Blaise cried in frustration and yanked up his sleeve to reveal a faded red mark.  
He held the mark in front of Draco's face

"Look at this!" cried Blaise.

Draco looked away.

"No. **LOOK** at this!", Blaise continued, hovering his arm in front of Draco's face. Draco winced. He didn't want to look at the ghosts of his past.

"After all that we've been through together during the dark lord's reign, one would think you'd stop being so daft. You got us through the Carrows! The Carrows, Drake! And they were fücking insane and **YOU** got us through it. You got all the Slytherins through it, in spite of Snape's indifference towards us.

Now.. they may not give a knuts worth for whom you date. But they will not forgive you if you hurt one of their own, you get me?

So stop being a püssy, get your stubborn ārse out there and tell them how you bloody feel mate! Where is your Slytherin pride?"

Draco got up and gently pulled Blaise's sleeve back down, looking away from Blaise's fuming face.

"Blaise, you do realize that Granger deserves much better?" he replied casually, patting Blaise's shoulder, walking away, leaving Blaise's mouth hanging open.

Blaise took a few moments to recover after Draco left. Draco was telling the truth. He never used first names, until he was in the mood for speaking his heart out. Is that was he thought? That he wasn't good enough for Granger? Well that would have to change, wouldn't it?

"Bloody hell! Guess I'll just have to take matters into my own hands."


	16. Ravenclaw Wisdom

Blaise saw Ginny and Luna huddled together before dinner in a corridor, Ginny whispering to Luna, while the other nodded solemnly.

"Weasley, we need to talk", he announced to the duo.

Ginny looked up at the tall handsome man standing in front of her and raised an eyebrow, "No we don't", she said finally, turning to walk away.

"It's about Granger", he said hurriedly, to grab her attention, and it worked.

Ginny stopped right in her tracks and turned to face him.

"Okay, shoot. And make it quick", she said hurriedly, obviously not wanting to be seen with a Slytherin.

"Well not just about Granger. It's about Granger and Draco."

Ginny and Luna shot a knowing look at each other.

Blaise face-palmed himself mentally. Of course they were already discussing it. The entire school was. He should have known.

"Go on", said the red head, while the Loony smiled dreamily.

"Not here. It's too crowded. In the library. Just the two of us."

Ginny raised her eyebrow higher, giving a furtive glance at Luna.

"And why should it be just the two of us?"

"Because we were the only ones smiling this morning at Draco's little stunt."

"Actually she was too." Ginny said pointing to Luna." Does that mean she can come?"

Blaise looked incredulously at Loony. "Yes I was", she assured him in her usual dreamy voice. "And I'm really happy for them", she added smiling.

 _What have I gotten myself into? First I'm running with a blood traitor and now this Loony freak? You owe me big time Drake. Here goes nothing. For Draco._ He thought.

"Fine, fine. But just the two of you, mind you. Come after the juniors' curfew. 8 pm okay with you?"

Ginny and Luna exchanged a look and replied in unison. "Okay."

"Fine, I'll see you then. And keep it to yourselves. I hope I can trust you", he added looking right into Luna's eyes.

As if on cue, the blonde replied, smiling, "Of course you can, Blaise."

Something in his heart tugged at him, telling him she was speaking the truth. Or maybe it was just the innocence on her face.

But Blaise was ready to take whatever cards he was dealt with right now, so he agreed and left hurriedly, with a curt nod.

Ginny and Blaise were in the library, sitting at loggerheads, rubbing their temples. Luna was reading the latest issue of The Quibbler featuring an article on Nargle wing potion.

"So just to be clear. Malfoy likes Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, Weasley. This is like the fifth time you're asking. "

"But doesn't think he deserves her."

"Yes." He replied tiredly.

"You know Hermione did say something about Draco wanting to talk to her again. But I just couldn't get out anything else from her."

"Yes, but how do we get them to talk?

Draco would never approach her now. He's closed off again. And I bet Granger is suspicious. Argh.. this is giving me a headache", he said, going back to rubbing his temples.

"Well we could just call them to meet up at the shrieking shack. You can call Malfoy, I can call Hermione", the red head suggested.

"No, Weasley that would make them suspicious. They'll never trust us again. We'll keep the extreme measures for emergencies. We need a more subtle approach right now. Something that won't reek of conspiracy."

"Well you could just exchange partners in Potions", chimed Luna out of the blue. "Ginny is partnering with Hermione these days, isn't she? And Draco and Blaise have had a fall out. So you can just say you don't want to sit with him anymore." She added to Blaise.

"It isn't that easy, Loony. You think The Chosen One would let me partner with his girlfriend? He'll just volunteer himself instead of Weasley. Then I'll end up paired with the idiot Weasel (no offence to you, you're the smarter one, he adds to Ginny) and The Boy Who Lived gets stuck with his old nemesis.  
We're trying to hook up Draco and Hermione; not Draco and Harry remember?"

"Well then why don't you two skip the class altogether. I bet Professor Slughorn ships them same us as. He was smiling at breakfast as well, you know. He'll partner them, and they'll have to obey. " Luna replied

"Hmmm. That could work.. "

"Of course it will. And I have just the thing for it", replied Ginny triumphantly, taking out two pocket sized versions of Nosebleed Noughats.

"Here, take this a couple of minutes before class". She added handing one to Blaise, as she got up to leave.

"Thank you Lovegood", Blaise added sincerely as he got up to go. "Guess you're not so bad after all."

"No problem, Blaise. That's what friends are for." Luna replied dreamily waving goodbye and went back to reading the magazine.

Blaise shot Ginny a bemused look as if to ask _**Is she always this weird?**_ and Ginny shrugged saying, "You'll get used to her", with a wink.

Blaise couldn't help but chuckle as Luna got up to leave with Ginny.

"Hey, by the way." He called after her. "How do we contact each other next time? I can't always stalk after you in the corridors you know. It's not good for my rep." He said airily.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Take this", she said handing him a galleon. "It's has a Protean Charm. You know what to do."

At that Blaise nodded and left the two girls to themselves to sneak out to the dungeons, hopefully undetected by Pansy.


	17. Two is Better than One

Blaise saw his opportunity arrive in the form of Double Potions the next week.

So he tapped his wand on the fake galleon and sent out a short message to his partner in crime.

"TODAY, DOUBLE POTIONS"

A few minutes later, a reply came back;

"DONE".

 _Draco would get a whole two hours with the Granger girl. After all, two is better than one_ , Blaise thought  
He had set the wheels in motion.

* * *

"You do realise you owe me fifty galleons?", Ginny reminded Harry.

"We talked about a crush, not a kiss, love. It was probably just to spite Ron for all we know. And I won't trust on Malfoy having a crush until I hear him say it", Harry retorted playfully.

"You mean until he asks her out?"

"Which will never happen", Harry replied confidently.

 _We'll see,_ Ginny thought, smiling to herself.

Ginny was having a rather blissful time with Harry by the lake, sitting with her legs outstretched and his head in her lap, when she felt the fake galleon grow warm in her pocket.

"Umm.. Harry, do you think we could go back to the castle? I don't feel so good."

Harry jumped up looking worried.

"What's the matter, Gin?"

"I don't know. I feel faint. Let's just go back okay."

"Sure, come on." He said offering his hand to help her up.

 _You owe me big time, Hermione. I just blew my cozy time with Harry to set you up with Malfoy,_ thought Ginny as she walked to the castle with Harry.

The moment they were inside, she excused herself and went straight to the girls bathrooms. Seeing that it was empty, she pulled out her fake galleon and saw that it had a message.

"DONE", she tapped her wand to send a reply.

* * *

Ginny had asked Harry to wait up in the Head Boy dorm so she swallowed the Nosebleed Nougat a couple of minutes before she entered and stepped inside.

"I'm back", she announced," it was just a bit of dizziness."

"Are you sure, Ginny? Maybe be can go to Madame Pomfrey?"

"Oh don't worry- Merlin's pants!" She screamed. Her nose started bleeding so profusely, she thought she might actually faint of blood loss.

"Bloody hell Ginny! We need to go to Pomfrey, now! And I'm staying with you." And saying that he dragged her to the matron in spite of her protests.

 _Oh no, no no no no no! This is wrong. This is all wrong! Harry is going to ditch class with me. In this way Ron will be partnerless along with Malfoy. This is recipe for disaster!_ Ginny's mind raced.

She let out a fake wail of pain, collapsed to the floor on her fours and surreptitiously swallowed the antidote toffee from the Weasley's nosebleed package.

"Ginny! What happened?" The Boy Who Lived cried in horror at her fast deteriorating state.

"Oh, it's nothing Harry. Like I said, just feeling a bit faint", Ginny replied, now actually feeling dizzy due to the blood loss.

"Here let me help you", he said and put his arm around her waist helping her up, and then proceeding to support her all the way till Pomfrey's Quarters.

* * *

"Oh she's all right Mr Potter. Nothing a Blood Replenishing Potion and some rest can't fix. You can go about your work now. Come on, off you pop. Wouldn't want you missing your favourite class now, do we?" Madam Pomfrey said kindly to Harry.

 _ **Favourite?**_ Harry mouthed, wordlessly, to Ginny and made a tortured face, making her giggle.

"Yes, come on, now. You can leave, young man." She urged him away, to which he obliged reluctantly.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Mission accomplished... hopefully... if that daft moron gets it right..._ She thought.

* * *

Blaise had to wait for Pansy to partner with Nott as usual, before he would proceed with his plan. As soon as she settled down with Nott and arranged her Potions Kit on her table, Blaise bent down as if to take out his own Potions Kit and swallowed the Nosebleed Nougat.

Blood splattered on the floor as the toffee took effect. Blaise could feel himself going dizzy at the excessive loss of blood.

"Blaise!" cried Draco. "Salazar's curse! What's wrong?"

"Oh, don't worry. It must be the Quidditch workouts", Blaise replied, lamely. He knew he'd have to get out before Draco or the Professor became suspicious. So he immediately excused himself from classes and rushed out with the antidote toffee in his pocket.

"Alright then class, today we are going to brew The Blood Replenishing Potion. This is something you must be able to brew once you complete your NEWTS. And since you are doing it for the first time, you will need a partner to get it right.

Now Miss Granger, since you and Mr Malfoy both are without your partners today, would you mind shifting your things over to his side? After all two is better than one." Professor Slughorn announced, bouncing his belly and waving his pointing finger.

Hermione sighed out of resignation, as she started to collect her things. Ron stared back and forth from her to Draco in shock.

She had been avoiding Draco for the past week, though he had made a move to resolve the rivalry between them, she was still suspicious and hadn't responded. The result was that she still suffered from horrible nightmares. Today she had hardly gotten a couple of hours of sleep. She had bags under her eyes. As she settled down beside Draco, she noticed he had them too.

"Still having nightmares I see, Granger?" he inquired, without emotion in his voice.

"So do you", she whispered, not wanting to be caught talking in class.

Professor Slughorn waved his wand causing the list of ingredients and procedure for brewing the potion to appear on the blackboard.

"Now gather your ingredients from the cupboard. You have two hours to finish it and if you get it right, you and your partner get to keep a vial each, in case of emergencies like what we witnessed today.  
Now come on. Chop chop", he announced and sat on his plush leather armchair popping a piece of pineapple candy in his mouth.


	18. Bad Blood

Hermione rushed to the cupboard immediately to gather ingredients, as well as to avoid any further conversation with the Malfoy.

When she returned to their table, she ignored the Malfoy-death-glare she was receiving, and got to work, immediately.

Fine minutes into the brewing, Draco could stand it no longer.

"Are you ignoring me, Granger?" he hissed dangerously into her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

"No I'm not" , she retorted.

"Well then" , he said snatching away the ingredients to his side, "Giving me instructions should not be a problem, should it?"

"Actually it will, since you're obviously daft at following instructions."

"Well then, you better think of a way to make me if you want an O for this Potion, and think it up fast."

 _What the hell? Insufferable git! He just wants to torture me! I'll show him_. Hermione thought.

"I don't negotiate with bullies and terrorists" , she hissed.

"Too bad. Looks like you're getting a Troll grade for this one. It will be interesting to see the Brightest Witch get a T."

"And so will you."

"Do I look like I care?" he said smugly, eyes glinting with an emotion Hermione couldn't recognize.

 _Bloody ferret! I am so going to get payback for this._

"What. do. you. want?", she breathed as low as she could, not wanting the rest of the class or the Professor to get wind of their talk.

"Two things. One, meet me at the Library 7 pm."

"Library?"

"Of course. Isn't it your favorite place? You wouldn't even have to lie to Saint Potter."

"Fine, and second?" Hermione asked, gritting her teeth furiously.

"Stop ignoring me and help me brew the Potion."

 _What? Malfoy asking for help?_ Hermione thought, completely shocked. _Focus, Hermione._

"That makes three things."

"Do you want to end up with a T?"

"Fine." She said, still grinding her teeth together. "Now get me the asphodel roots, shredded."

"Sure thing Granger , he said smirking, "Knew you couldn't resist my charm".

Hermione snorted. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Malfoy."

"Indeed", he grinned wider, at her choice of words.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

Hermione laboured for an hour an a half, brewing the Blood Replenishing Potion, following every instruction to the dot, but nothing had prepared her for the final ingredient of the Potion.

"Add a drop of blood from a fresh wound to the unicorn horn infusion and add to potion. Stir clockwise thrice, next stir anticlockwise twice. Potion turns a clear red.

Let Potion sit for half an hour for it to turn an opaque red." She read out from the blackboard.

"Here, Granger", Draco interrupted her handing her the dagger from the Potions Kit.

"What's that for? You were supposed to be helping me out Malfoy."

"Well I'm not going to cut myself for it, if that's what you think. My help only goes so far."

"I don't think you'd want me to do it either. You see, if I put my blood in there, you'll have to test it out. Are you really willing to consume Potion made from my blood, Malfoy? I'm a mudblood remember?"

At the mention of the M word, Malfoy clenched his fists in anger. He leaned in close to her ear and hissed, "Do not use that word for yourself, in front of me, again Granger. My niceties only go so far."

Hermione's heart raced. Malfoy was leaning in so close to her ear, his lips almost touched her. She could feel his eyelashes brush against her cheek. She was never scared of Malfoy and wouldn't think twice before packing him a well deserved punch, but for some reason she was paralyzed with shock. Something about the way he said it sent a chill down her back. She stiffened.

Malfoy had been angered at the use of abuse against her for a second time. Was she intimidated, shocked, happy? A blur of emotions rushed through her mind.

"Besides", he continued, sitting upright again. "It still a better option than bleeding to death."

"It's just a drop, malfoy. You are such a drama queen." She muttered.

"Am not." He replied indignantly.

"Are"

"Am not"

"Urgh.. I am not playing this game with you."

Saying that she pricked her pointing finger and drew out a drop of blood into the unicorn horn infusion and finished the final stages of the Potion turning it to a clear red.

* * *

When professor Slughorn came around to look into the results of his class Hermione was pouring her potion into four different vials labelled _**Testing**_ , _**Hermione**_ , _**Draco**_ and _**Professor**_.

"I see, excellent Draco m'boy, excellent. Of course, I have to congratulate Miss Granger on her commendable job as well.

Now if Mr Malfoy could test the potion for us and tell us the effects."

Malfoy grabbed the vial labelled 'Testing' and gulped it down in a single breath giving Hermione a wink.

She looked on in wonder. He had actually done it. _The insufferable bastārd!_

"So what can you tell me about the effects of the Potion, hmmm?" asked the Professor, bouncing on his heels.

"Well, Professor, for one it's tasty." He said looking determinedly at Hermione.

Hermione's ears has gone as red as a beetroot.

"Of course m'boy, of course. That's what the rose essence is for. Anything else?"

"Yes, well I feel energetic, like a sugar high." He smirked at his partner, who was already red in her face.

"Yes, very good, very good, Draco m'boy. I think there should be nothing less than an O for you and Miss Granger. But for now, ten points to each one of you for brewing the Potion to perfection."

Professor Slughorn went around the class, inspecting others' potions.

Pansy's had turned red but curdled due to being cooked on a higher flame than was needed.

Harry's and Ron's was a clear red.

Ron had wasted too much time gawking at Hermione and hadn't let the Potion settle to it's final opaque color. They passed with an Acceptable, to which Harry was disappointed but Slughorn waved away as Harry's lovesickness. Harry's grades had naturally been suffering for some time, since Ginny had partnered with Hermione.

* * *

Ginny and Blaise were reclining on their beds in the infirmary. They were assigned adjacent beds with an armchair separating them, on which Luna was sitting reading a book on Ancient Runes.

"I hope it works. Draco is quite the stubborn git when it comes to running away from situations." Blaise opined.

"You haven't seen Hermione in denial, yet.

Either way, we still have a long way to go. I doubt they will acknowledge their feeling just yet", she replied.

"They have too much of bad blood between them", Blaise noted and Ginny nodded solemnly.

"Well, that's what we have a Blood Replenishing Potion for, don't we?" chimed in Luna.

"You're quite right about that Lovegood." Blaise chuckled.


	19. Eat Sleep Library Repeat

"No", she whispered.

"No?" The boy sitting beside her, whispered back.

"No", she responded in a low voice.

"Why not?" He leaned in closer and spoke into her ear.

"Because you're a Slytherin. Is this what this whole thing's been about, Malfoy? Getting me to help you catch up with homework, so you could hoard House points?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, still talking in hushed whispers.

"Of course not, Granger. If I was in need of House points, I'd hex Weasel. You would award me House points out of pure joy", he winked at her mischievously.

"Or I could hex you back", she smirked.

"Would you?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No", she said and went back to writing on her parchment.

"Well, well... I never thought I'd live to see the day when the Roaring Princess refuses to hex me. But then, I never thought I'd live through the war at all."

Hermione snorted.

"Come on Granger. You let your Golden Boy and Weasel copy off you. You're not going to help your potions partner with the essay?" He continued to plead.

"I don't let Weas- Ron copy off me anymore in case you haven't noticed. Besides, I thought you were a master potioneer Malfoy. What happened?" She sneered.

"Snape's death happened. He taught me everything I know", Draco replied, without emotion.

"I'm sorry."

"I am, too. Too bad he died. Could have put him to good use this year", he replied nonchalantly.

"What?! You're a git", Hermione felt disgusted at his lack of respect for the war hero, but then Malfoy was never the one for giving war heroes any respect, so that was that.

"At least I'm easy on the eyes."

"Well then, pretty boy, why don't you use that pretty face of yours and get your essay done."

He leaned in closer, less than an inch of distance between his lips and her. "That's what I'm doing Granger", he whispered in a low rumble.

Hermione could feel his breath against her cheeks, sending chills down her neck.

Her face flushed at the closeness and was turning red.

Her heart skipped a beat before she managed to compose herself and retort back, "Well then, you should be asking Parkinson, shouldn't you? She's the only one who seems to find your face worth looking at. And that's saying something, considering that Bloody Baron has more color on his face than you, Malfoy."

"Speaking of color, why are you red? Are you running a fever?" He asked resting his palm on her forehead. She recoiled at his touch.

"No, I'm not" she replied embarrassed. "It's just really hot here in the library."

"Thank you Granger. But I already know I'm the sexiest bloke at Hogwarts. I have been told quite often", he replied airily.

"You wish, Malfoy", she snorted.

* * *

 **Next day at the library**

"Alright. There you go. I'm done with the Astronomy chart and Arith- you already finished?" Hermione was shocked that he finished his homework before her.

"Yes. Five minutes ago as a matter of fact Granger. I'm off for an early dinner." He said as he got up to leave.

"See you tomorrow. Same time same place?" Draco added, smiling. He was smiling a lot lately. It made Hermione suspicious

"Why?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Because we are partnered in Potions, ancient runes, arithmancy and astronomy, genius. And, we need to get our essays done."

"Well Blaise will be back tomorrow Malfoy. You don't have to worry about working with me anymore", she informed him.

 _Too bad he won't be around, she thought. He is the best study partner I've had apart from Ginny. I'll probably miss him.  
_ _Not as a friend, of course. Only as a study partner though_ , she assured herself. _And he's changed so much._

"He won't."

 _What? Did I hear that right?_

"What?" She asked, to confirm, what she heard.

"He won't. He refuses to talk to me. So unless you want me to partner with Weasel and see how that goes down in the Halls of Hogwarts' Greatest Fückups, you'll keep with me and do as I say."

Nope. Still the same bullying, arrogant, insufferable Malfoy there, in all his manipulative glory.

"You're insufferable", she hissed a little too loud for the decorum of the place , earning disapproving glances from Madam Pince, and stomped away.

* * *

 **Earlier that day at the infirmary**

"I told you, Zabini. I wanted to visit earlier. I just got delayed due to all the coursework."

"Whatever Malfoy. I have people here to take care of me", said Blaise. "You can go have fun with Beaver-tooth. Just the way you like it", he sneered.

"You're overreacting"

"Oh, I'm the drama queen who shut away all his problems and whines around with a self victimising attitude, am I?" Blaise asked pointedly.

"Fine Zabini. Have it your way", replied Draco, coldly and walked away without even looking back.

* * *

 **A week later**

"Come on Granger, it's a weekend. Live a little! All we do these days is eat, sleep, library, repeat."

Hermione stiffened at the mention of we.

"Malfoy, first of all. There's no we, alright. You are free to go and do whatever you want with your sorry life. I, on the other hand, have to prepare for the NEWTS."

"Sodding Salazar, They're not even until next year! You'll die of pure anxiety if you think about them now."

"For Merlin's sakes, Malfoy. I'm stuck with a problem in Arithmancy here. I can't go anywhere until I get this right."

Malfoy snatched the parchment away from her, scribbled a few numbers and handed it back to her.

"There you go, Granger. You owe me a Firewhisky. "

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do. See you at Rosmerta's." He walked away grinning.

Behind the bookshelves, Ginny and Blaise watched, hi fiving each other at the success of their Project Dramione.

"And so it begins", chimed in Luna in an ominous tone.


	20. Drinks and Drunken Drama Queens

"You're going out with Malfoy?!" A chorus rang.

Harry looked livid and Ginny was triumphant.

"Of course I'm not _**going out**_ with him Harry! He helped me with my homework and blackmailed me into getting a drink for him at The Three Broomsticks."

"I'll just take Butterbeer though", she added seeing Harry's shocked expression. "No way I'm getting drunk with him around."

"I'll standby if you want me to. You know, just in case. I'll use my cloak."

Ginny slapped Harry's arm and chided him, "Oh come on Harry stop treating her like she wasn't the one who saved your arse every minute while you were out hunting horcruxes. And you want to stand guard for her? Are you listening to yourself?" She snorted.

"Be careful Hermione", he warned her solemnly

"I'd say go for it!" Ginny nudged her arm with her elbow.

"Did Fred and George put you up to this?" Harry asked, shocked at her flippant behaviour towards Hermione going out with Malfoy.

"No, 'I' put me up to this." She said, pointing her thumb towards herself.

"Since when have you two been so interested in Malfoy though", Hermione inquired, narrowing her eyes.

"Er- since he's a Quidditch rival?" Replied Harry sheepishly unsure of how to respond

"Even since he kissed you", Ginny said dreamily.

"Oh don't even remind me of it. He probably just did it to spite Ron. He's still an insufferable bastārd if you must know. Anyway I have to go. I'll end up with a T in Potions if I don't make it up to him." Saying that, she waved them goodbye and hurried away.

* * *

 **The Three Broomsticks**

"I can't believe I was stuck with Arithmancy. And you, you Malfoy, got it right!"

"That's what happens when you're overworked and sleep-deprived, Granger. You still want to keep the poison in your system? It's your call." He smirked,

"I guess not", she pouted, taking another swig at her Butterbeer.

Draco remained silent, sipping on his Firewhisky, waiting for her to speak.

"Bu- but. I just CAN'T sleep." She said finally, the Butterbeer fuelling her nerves, that were a wreck just moments ago.

"I tried everything. I just can't sleep for more than a couple of hours. The nightmares.." she shuddered at her own thoughts and kept silent, unwilling to speak about it any further.

"Well you can either talk to me about your night-time horrors and let me help you get rid of them or you can. Or you can continue enjoying the shows."

"How would you help?" She asked him bitterly, "They call me The Brightest Witch of our Time and I could do nothing. Nothing! I'm no good!" She slammed her mug on the table and stifled a sob.

"Granger", he said leaning in closer, "no one's denying you're a genius. Hell, if a Malfoy says it you better believe it. But you know something?" He held her hands in his, his silver orbs peering into her chocolate ones.

"Uh huh?"

"Sometimes, one great mind isn't enough. Some problems need two to solve. Remember what Slughorn said? Two is better than one", he smiled. "Here have a Firewhisky."

She nodded and smiled back.

* * *

 **Ten minutes and five drinks later**

"You kissed me. You never told me why. How could you?!" She shrieked.

"Because I'm an only child and so are you", he tried to drawl smoothly, but it came out in a slur.

"How does that make any bloody sense?!" She giggled.

"I thought since we kissed, we should get to know each other. You know, about the lips behind the man."

"You mean the other way round." She giggled even more. "You're drunk!"

"You're giggling! So are you!" He pointed a shaky finger at her, dramatically, giving her an accusing stare.

"All girls giggle." She said giggling even more.

"Not prude and mighty Hermione, no!" He stood up as if announcing a Royal Command, "The underrated side-kick, unacknowledged beauty, vanquisher of ignorance, saviour of Saint Potter's arse!"

And the both of them burst into laughter!

* * *

 **Ten Drinks later.**

"I get nightmares Draco." She sobbed hysterically into the crook of his neck.

"I know I know. Shhh... " He tried calming her down burying his face in her soft curls, silent tears rolling down his own eyes.

He could smell lavender and strawberries, that somehow had a calming effect on him. It made him wonder how a person with such a soothing aura could be such a nervous wreck. But this what war had done to her, to them all.

"I see you. I see Bellatrix. I see Malfoy Manor, her Curse... " She trailed off.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry. I tried to save you. I wish I could have."

"You do Draco. You always do.. it's your voice that first guided me to the light. That's what scares me these days. It feels real and I don't want it to go away."

"It is real Hermione. I will be there no matter what."

* * *

 **Next morning**

Hermione woke up in the Hospital wing, the light hurting her eyes, Ginny's blurred face looking straight at her.

"What happened?"

"You guys were stuck together wailing your eyeballs off. Blaise and I literally had to pry you away from each other", she said pointing her thumb sideways to where Blaise was standing, beside Draco's bed.

Draco, apparently already recovered, was sitting up, his back as stiff as a soldier.

"Did anyone see?" Draco asked pleadingly.

"Yes Malfoy the entire pub saw it!" Ginny replied impatiently. She had no patience left for any more idiocy.

"Fuck!"

"Well if you're so ashamed of being seen with me in public you shouldn't have blackmailed me into buying you drinks you arrogant jerk!" Hermione cried, stifling a sob.

Malfoy jumped out of his bed, with a low growl of frustration, with surprising agility and headed towards Hermione.

She searched frantically for her wand, thinking he was going to attack. Self preservation kicked in, sharpening her senses, ready to retaliate.

But he didn't. He gently cupped her face in his hands.

"Granger, do you really think I have any reputation left to lose. The only one who's going to lose from this is you."

"Oh!" She managed to utter in surprise. He's worried about me?

"I have to leave." He nodded towards Ginny who nodded back with understanding

 _Did she really think my reputation is at stake? First she's off going against Dark lord with that loser pothead. Then dates that lowlife Weasel who doesn't give a knut for her. Has she no sense of self preservation at all? Merlin, she's going to be a handful!_ He thought.

"She's going to be whatever you decide she's going to be mate! Did you decide what she's going to be?"

"Merlin's beard I just said that out loud!" He looked horrified at Blaise, chiding himself mentally.

 _That damn Firewhisky must still be in my system. What if Blaise spilled the beans to Pansy?_ He groaned at the thought.

"Blaise if you utter one word..."

"Relax mate. My lips are sealed." He made a gesture of locking his lips and throwing the key away  
"Not going to make an Unbreakable Vow on that one though. I'm not as flippant with my one and only life as you are. But believe me if it's you and Granger, I am rooting for you through and through." He ended, raising his hands into fists, grinning victoriously

"Oh forget it!" He waved away his friend's silly shenanigans.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_


	21. Whispers and Vacation Vibes

Hermione stepped out of the infirmary, with Ginny's support, to see Ron and Pansy waiting outside, talking in hushed tones.

"Hey Hermione", Ron greeted her awkwardly.

"Go away Ron!" Ginny answered on her behalf. "So much for fraternizing with the enemies." She added.

"I'm sorry Weasley. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm just here for Drake. We went through so much together, that I know him more than anyone else. He needs me now more than ever", she said concerned, her eyes wandering to the door, to see if Draco was inside.

"We'll looks like he doesn't need you though, Parkinson. He left with Blaise already", Ginny cut in scathingly.

Pansy's features momentarily turned to surprise, but she regained her composure immediately.

She smiled sweetly at both the girls and replied, "Oh, it's okay then. I'll just meet him up in his dorm. I guess I better be off." She patted Ron's shoulder goodbye and left.

Ginny and Ron had a five second staring match after which Ron looked down sheepishly, since Ginny's stare had turned into a Mrs Weasleyish glare.

"So umm Hermione.." he managed to stutter.

"So Parkinson is it?" replied Ginny

"Yeah well Ginny I'm not here about her, well..."

"But I'm all about her big brother. Have you forgotten how she treated us girls all along?"

"Well so did Malfoy, Ginny. But that doesn't seem to be stopping you lot. Obviously, being a pretty boy has perks, I see."

"Ron, how dare you!"

"He's right Ginny. Let him speak. Everyone deserves a second chance. I'm too tired to argue anyway. I just want to go back to my room", Hermione intervened before their argument spiralled out of control.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I really am. I know I don't deserve you. I probably never did. But if you have it in your heart, please forgive me.

I don't want our friendship torn apart. You and Harry are the best friends I've got. Can we at least be friends again?"

"No Ron. You didn't just break our relationship. You broke our trust. You sold me out. Whether you did it because you didn't value our friendship or because you didn't value me, I don't know. But you did. And I don't think things can ever go back to being same again.

I forgive you though. I'll still talk to you for Harry's sake, just to avoid things getting more awkward than they are, but that's where I'm drawing the line."

"Thanks Hermione, I'll take what I get."

He rushed forward to give her a hug, but was interrupted by Ginny jutting her elbow in between.

"Hey stop right there! No touchy feely until Hermione is okay with it", she said.

"Um.. I guess just a gesture of goodwill then?" He said extending out his hand

"I guess", Hermione accepted taking his hand.

* * *

Breakfast next morning was a subdued affair. Hermione could hear the whispers of people talking about her behind her back.

Harry had kindly offered to cover for her at the Prefect's meeting. She had a feeling Ginny had not told him the whole truth about what happened at the pub, but she wasn't going to change whatever it was she had told him.

Hermione noticed that Draco hadn't turned up for breakfast. She remembered him telling her that Winky sometimes brought him his food. How he had gotten her to quit her addiction and perform her tasks with even the remotest functionality, was still a mystery to her. Whatever it was, she found it quite admirable.

It didn't stop her from wondering if everything was alright with him.

 _Is he ill? Maybe he's still hungover?_

Blaise seemed to be in a sullen mood, as well, attacking his food like it was a Quidditch rival. So Hermione decided it was best if she approached him during class and left for the library with Ginny to get away from the horrible stuff she was hearing about Draco.

Unfortunately, it even followed her to the library.

There was a group of first years huddled together gossiping away near the bookshelves, right behind where she sat.

"I heard she was drunk.."

"I heard she was Imperiused. Shouldn't have hung out with that Death Eater.."

"Is it true she collapsed? Did he jinx her.."

Even Madam Pince was casting them disapproving glances, but that didn't shut them up.

Finally she had had enough.

"Honestly, one would think people come to the library to actually study ", she said to Ginny, exasperated.

She snapped her book shut with a thunderous clap, turned around and spoke loud enough for the gossiping gang to hear, "Five points from each of you for causing disturbance in the library."

They were shocked. Hermione had never been one to deduct points. They scurried out of there, as Madam Pince watched them with indignation all over her face.

She gave Hermione a kind smile as she walked out of the library

* * *

 **Earlier in the Slytherin Dungeons**

"You are avoiding her!"

"Am not!"

"Are so! And don't you dare deny it! You are running away from your problems again, Draco. You're going to end up hurting her _**again**_."

"I'm protecting her."

"From what, Draco? How the hell are you protecting her if you aren't even around?"

"I'm protecting her from me. And the darkness I bring."

"We settled this! I am not having the Light-and-Dark talk with you again!"

Saying that he walked away.

* * *

 **Potions Dungeons - Two days later.**

For Hermione, things had gone back to normal again. Or whatever that was before Draco had entered her life.

Only... She didn't feel so normal anymore.

She was back to partnering with Ginny in all the classes they shared together.

Ginny was an adequate Potions partner, but not as exceptional as Draco was with the Principles of Potioneering and Astronomical charts.

Also, Ginny wasn't taking Ancient Runes or Arithmancy so she was back to solving her crypts and problems all alone.

To top it all, her nightmares, which had become less nightmarish lately, had returned with a sworn vengeance, hell-bent on unleashing an all-out war on her sanity.

In a span of two days, Hermione felt as if she had reached the end of the rope.

She had turned pale and her eyes had dark bags underneath them.

Until now Draco had been avoiding her. Since he had made it very clear that he didn't want any contact with her, she didn't bother him, either.

She went about her way and continued on as if he didn't exist.

Except he did.

While she was gathering up her Potions Kit to leave, a butterfly flew by and landed on Hermione's wrist. But then, she noticed it wasn't a butterfly.

It was a bewitched piece of parchment.

She decided to open the note in a more private place and walked out of the dungeon, when a pair of iron-hard hands grabbed her and pulled her behind the door.

She wanted to scream as she saw the last of the students walking away from behind the door hinges, but she was gagged with one hand firmly on her mouth closing it tightly shut, and another hand holding her hands and tiny frame from moving, and reaching for her wand.

"Relax Granger", a familiar voice drawled, and she visibly relaxed for a moment. But only for a moment.

It was Draco. How dare he avoid her and act like a jerk! She wanted to turn around and slap his pale face until it turned red.

"Shhh.. You don't want people finding us here and fuelling the rumours Granger. I just want a word, I don't have time." He spoke in hurried whispers.

"I'm sorry for everything. Read my note", he said.

And then, he spoke leaning in closer.

"Wait for me."

And then he left, just as soon as the doors moved in together, closing themselves shut.

She opened the parchment and there was a small note written in a neat hand.

"I'll come back to you, soon. Wait for me."

* * *

It was the last weekend before Christmas Holidays began. So Hermione had decided to visit Hogsmeade with Harry, Ron and Ginny to see the Weasley twins.

Hogwarts halls were filled with chatter of who was leaving for home during the holidays and who wasn't.

Hermione was staying back since she was still not on the best terms with her parents.

Ron was staying back because he was grounded and wasn't very welcome at The Burrow at the moment.

Ginny stayed back saying that she wanted to be there for Hermione, whatever that meant.

Harry stayed back since he saw no point going back without the rest.

"Come on Hermione!" Harry's voice sounded outside her dorm. "Wake up! We'll be late!"

She stepped out of her bedroom to see Ginny, Ron and Harry waiting up in the common room.

"Give me five minutes", she said, and hurried to put on her clothes and head out to meet her favourite twins.


	22. Weasley and Weasley

While walking through the snow covered streets of Hogsmeade, Draco's words still rang in Hermione's ears.

"WAIT FOR ME."

 _What in bloody Morgana's hell is that supposed to mean?_ Hermione thought.

 _Maybe the rumours are true. Maybe his one week stint in Azkaban has truly addled his brains._

How in the world was she supposed to know what he meant if he wasn't even talking to her?

He behaved as if she didn't exist. He didn't even look at her. Except for the occasional glances when Ron attempted to talk to her. More like glares.

Just this morning, she thought she had seen a gleam of red in his eyes when Ron had asked her to pass the treacle tart. But then she'd glanced at him and he had look away. And just like that, the moment had passed.

Harry's voice brought her out of her daydream as she looked up at the blaring sign of Weasley & Weasley written in a horrifyingly fancy neon pink cursive that, for some reason, gave her creepy vibes.

But the thing that finally caught her attention was the sight of Pansy leaving the store.

She headed out towards Dervish and Bangs so Hermione couldn't get a hold of her but she made a mental note to ask the twins what she was up to.

* * *

"Hello there, you three!" Fred welcomed them as they entered.

Hermione noted that the twins were wearing matching purple T shirts with WEASLEY & WEASLEY written in red the same fancy hand, and some really expensive muggle sunglasses.

"Come on in. Poppy, here, will show you our latest and our best, won't you Poppy?" George winked at her.

A tall willowy girl with beautiful features and long brown hair welcomed them and started a vivid description of the latest products on the stalls.

"So you blokes bought Zonko's after all? Not that we regret it." Harry smiled fondly at the twins.

"What's this?" Ginny asked pointing at some delicious looking tiny peppermints packed in a see-through pink box.

"That is our latest Love Pill and you will stay away from that." George said, pulling her away from the WonderWitch Section.

"What do you have for me?" Ron asked enthusiastically.

"Sorry. No amount of magic can bring back the dead." Announced Fred.

"Correct! Not even the amazing wizards that we are can do it." George continued for him.

"Seeing that you're dead to us, after what you did", Fred explained.

"Yes yes, we heard", George cut in, as Ron opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't bother explaining. We've always known you're a git", Fred chimed in.

"Yup! Too stupid for Hermione, that one", George winked to Fred, pointing his thumb at Ron.

"Hey, I'm right here!"

"Still dead!" The twins echoed in chorus now facing the rest of the three, completely ignoring him.

"Fine, if I'm not welcome, I'll leave!" he said walking away, but just before he left two stink bombs exploded at each of his sides.

"And that people" started Fred," is a demonstration of our latest Lasting Stink Bombs", George concluded.

"Boy! That is sure to leave a lasting stink!" Fred commented, amidst laughter.

"How dare you!" Ron exclaimed, aiming a hex at them, which to his surprise, reflected right back at him, knocking him off to the other side of the street.

The twins laughed raucously, hi fiving and then chest butting each other

"And that folks, is the magic of our latest Shielding Sunglasses. Make you look cool, whom none can fool! Work against most hexes and moderate curses! Available in men, women and unisex versions. Grab them before they're gone!" Announced Fred, to the customers present in the store.

* * *

Hermione settled down to breakfast next morning feeling happy with the previous day's events.

She saw Draco enter the Great Hall and her chocolate orbs met his silver gaze at it swept the Hall, both forming a silent acknowledgement, as Draco settled on the Slytherin table.

"Great Godric, the sexual tension between you two is just killing me. Just get together already, will you?", Ginny said elbowing her.

Hermione glared at her, nudging her to stop.

Just then they saw Ron walking in with Pansy, laughing together like old friends.

Most of the teachers smiled at what they thought was building up of House unity, while most of the students and some of the Professors (including Trelawney) raised their eyebrows.

Ron and Pansy parted for their respective tables as Ron headed towards Gryffindor table. He headed straight towards where Hermione was sitting.

"Hermione", he spoke, his eyes filled with guilt, determination and another emotion she couldn't identify.

"I'm glad you found a good friend Ron. I should be and will be the last person to judge you."

"Hermione, I love you", He said and grabbed her, and kissed her full on the lips.

Hermione panicked. She shoved him away from her frantically as her gaze drifted toward the Slytherin table, looking for the platinum blonde.

But he was gone.

 _ **"Wait for me"**_ , he had told her.

And now he was gone.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger folks! *runs and hides in a bathroom and locks the door* please don't shoot me.**

 **I need to convert the rest of my story to a proper document format and that takes time. So I will resume the story in a week. Stay tuned and HAPPY READING!**

 **PS : If you liked the book, be sure to give me a review. If not, I'd love to hear how I can improve it! Leave your comments!**


	23. Love Pills and Liplocks

**Author's Note:**  
 **Hey folks! I'm back! I want to thank every one for their wonderful reviews! You guys are amazing! It was really helpful and motivating to read your feedback, and being an amateur writer, it means a lot! Thank you again!**  
 **I know that I've made many mistakes in this book, but this is just a rough draft. I'll edit this and republish very soon!**  
 **I am aware that since I'd just uploaded half of the book, it left many plot holes. I hope I have covered them in the remaining half (let me know if I have left something out). Also, the story has not been written linearly. ( I tried it and it ended up being a drag, so the non-linear plot-line is kinda intentional. Let me know how you feel about it) So I hope that now that some of the mysteries are unraveling, the story and characters make some sense. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Hogsmeade - The day before**

Hermione decided to go to Tomes and Scrolls after she had purchased some self inking quills from the Weasley's store.

She found the store disturbingly empty, but seeing that most of the Hogwarts crowd was at the Weasley's, she decided it was natural that they were hogging all the business.

Suddenly, the door creaked shut.

"Mr Thomas?" She asked nervously, taking out her wand. " _ **Lumos.**_ " She lit her wand to illuminate her way in the dimly lit store.

Her mind raced. _There were still some Voldemort supporters on the loose. Could it be one of them?_

"Did I scare you Granger?" A familiar aristocratic voice spoke smoothly from a dark corner.

Hermione relaxed. "Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?"

"Did I do something wrong? I thought you wanted to talk to me. Oh, by the way, the Runespoor represents a 3. You might want to check that in your essay, due next week", he said, coming out of the shadows, walking towards her and leaning beside her casually on the shelves.

"You insufferable.." she started.

"Ummm, you're welcome?" He said, putting on his signature smirk.

"You're spying on me! How dare you!"

"I'm just watching you Granger. I have eyes you know", he replied coolly.

"Though I doubt it's your own you use, to spy on me", she replied, fuming.

"That's debatable", he argued.

"Everything is debatable! Like why you've trapped me in here."

"You're not trapped. You can leave. Do you want to?" He enquired leaning in closer.

Her heart skipped a beat, and then started thrumming wildly against her ribs.

"Hmmm.. I thought so", he continued when she failed to reply.

"I just came to warn you Granger", he said finally.

"Warn me? Against what?" she asked nervously, thinking of the Death Eaters on the loose again.

"Ron. Stay away from him. You do realise he's spending a lot of time with Pansy these days?"

"And _**you**_ are the one to judge them Malfoy? When you're hanging out with the likes of muggleborns like _**me**_?

What's this all about? What do you have against Ron anyway? You seem to be having some unhealthy obsession with him. Everything you do seems to be some way to spite him.

Isn't that what this was all about? The date, the kiss..." she started.

Before she could utter another word, he grabbed her close and crashed his lips into hers. She went limp with shock and offered no resistance.

His lips traced her jaw bone, sending prickles down her neck, followed the curves of her face to her ear, and then buried his face in her strawberry and lavender smelling soft brown curls.

"Do you see Weasley around? Why do you think I'm kissing you now, Granger?"

He uttered a low growl that that spoke of longing, hunger and something more. A primal instinct she couldn't identify with.

"I- I don't know", she replied, out of breath.

"Not so bright after all, are you?" He smirked again.

"I-"

"Stay away from him, Hermione", he pleaded cupping her face in his hands.

"But"

"He's hanging out with Pansy. She's up to something. If you think I'm judging them, it's only because you don't know Slytherins like I do", he spoke earnestly.

"He was my friend and he IS in my House. He may not be a friend anymore, but talking to him is sometimes unavoidable, Draco. You should know, with Pansy ,always falling all over you."

"Are you jealous?" he smirked, his eyebrow raised.

"I can ask the same of you."

"Touché", he smiled, conceding to her.

Hermione smiled like she hadn't smiled in ages.

There was a knock at the door interrupting their blissful happiness.

"I have to go. Remember my words. Wait for me."

And he disappeared behind the shelves.

Mr. Thomas entered his shop and sat down as if he hadn't just locked two people in it, and called out, "Well you can bring the books here if you've made up your mind." He smiled kindly at her, showing no sign that he knew of Draco being around.

"No thank you. Maybe next time", she said as she hurried outside to look once more into the stormy grey eyes, her heart racing. She could not find him.

That night, however, she slept peacefully like she hadn't in days.

* * *

Hermione settled down to breakfast next morning feeling happy with the previous day's events.

She saw Draco enter the Great Hall and her chocolate orbs met his silver gaze as it swept the Hall, both forming a silent acknowledgement, as Draco settled on the Slytherin table.

"Great Godric, the sexual tension between you two is just killing me. Just get together already, will you?" Ginny said, elbowing her.

Hermione glared at her, nudging her to stop.

Just then they saw Ron walking in with Pansy, laughing together like old friends.

Most of the teachers smiled at what they thought was building up of House unity, while most of the students and some of the Professors raised their eyebrows.

Ron and Pansy parted for their respective tables and Ron headed towards Gryffindor table. He walked straight towards where Hermione was sitting.

"Hermione", he spoke, his eyes filled with guilt, determination and another emotion she couldn't identify.

"I'm glad you found a good friend Ron. I should be and will be the last person to judge you", Hermione gave him a curt smile and turned away again, to talk to Ginny.

"Hermione, I love you", he said as he grabbed her and kissed her full on the lips.

Hermione panicked. She shoved him away from her frantically as her gaze drifted toward the Slytherin table, looking for the platinum blonde.

But he was gone.

 _"Wait for me",_ he had told her.

And now he was gone.

"Oh no", she said as she slapped Ron hard, leaving long red prints.

"What the hell Ron!? Do you want to die!?" Came Ginny, wand out, thinking Ron might attack her again.

Harry also had his wand out to Ron, thinking his best friend had lost his marbles and ready to defend his girlfriend, if needed. "Mate, you really need to get a hold on yourself", he said, worried that this might lead to another detention for his Gryffindor Keeper.

"I love you Hermione, I always have. He said ignoring Ginny and Harry, completely. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I want your forgiveness and I want you back. And I'm willing to do anything for it."

"Are you out of you bloody mind?! That's it! You've been given some Love Potion haven't you?" Ginny asked, exasperated.

"No I haven't, Ginny! Hermione? Look at me. Do I look confused to you? I haven't been more clear, about what I want, ever before in my life."

"He's right Ginny. Look at his eyes. They're still focused. Crazy as it is, he definitely is in all his senses. Although I would love to know what has possessed him to think that he has a remote chance of us getting together again", she asked, arms crossed, infuriated that Draco was out of her reach now, because of this shameless prat standing in front of her.

She wanted to smack him unconscious and in the process, hopefully, redefine the phrase 'hitting like a girl'.

And then she thought about what Draco had said...

"Wait, don't tell me. It's Pansy isn't it? She put you up to this?"

"Of course not, Hermione. Blimey! We're just good friends. All she ever told me was to apologize to you. She told me you were the kindest person that ever was and you would accept my apology and you did. That's why I'm grateful to her. I respect her opinion.

Getting back with you was my idea. You can test me with veritaserum if you want to."

"No. Just your memories will do", said Hermione. " _ **Legilimens!**_ "

"Hermione?" Ginny called out a couple of minutes later.

"He's telling the truth." Hermione informed her.

"Ron, you have done too much damage already. This ends here. Never ever speak to me again", she said with a finality, that left him stunned.

"But Hermione..."

"That's enough Ron. Unless you want a duel with me", she said menacingly, with her wand out and pointing at him.  
"Do you really want to go up against me?"

Ron put both his hands up in surrender and shrugged, before walking away.

"You were right. It really isn't a Love Potion. He wouldn't give up so easily if he had taken one", Ginny noted, out of her wits at the turn of events.

"No, but it is something. Ginny could you send an owl to Fred and George asking them what Pansy bought from their store yesterday?"

"Hermione, what aren't you telling me?" Ginny asked, clearly worried for the safety of her brother.

"Also tell them she's possibly drugged Ron and request them to send samples so I can brew up an antidote."

"Hermione."

"And please let it be discreet."

"Hermione!"

"Yes", she replied tiredly.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Hermione related what Draco had told her in the bookstore, except the part where her heart raced like a wild horse.  
She left that one out, since she herself wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Don't you worry 'Mione. I know just the people who can help."

"Do what you have to Ginny. I don't want Ron under her influence. And Ginny?"

"Yes."

"Use the seal of the Head Girl if you have to, but get a sample."

"Aye aye, Head Girl", she said with a wink.

* * *

 **Three days later**

"Merlin's bālls! Hermione, you were right! You were so right!" Ginny barged into Hermione's dorm carrying a letter in her hand.

"Is it some new Love Potion?"

"No, it's much worse. It's that Love Pill."

"I still don't get the worse part."

"It doesn't have an antidote."

"WHAT!"


	24. Cupids at Christmas Eve

Hermione was busy with overseeing the Christmas decorations along with the Headmistress and the rest of the staff.

Draco was once again indifferent towards her. No eye contact, no nothing.

Between her Head girl duties, studies and Draco's indifference, she was stretched thin.

And then, like a ray of hope Ginny barged into her dorm carrying a letter in her hand. She hoped she would get the samples so she could cook up the antidote and shove it into Ron's face.

"Merlin's bālls Hermione, you were right! You were so right."

"Is it some new Love Potion?" She asked smugly.

"No, it's much worse. It's that Love Pill", Ginny said nervously.

"I still don't get the worse part", she said, her smile faltering.

"It doesn't have an antidote."

"WHAT? Are you sure?"

"Yup. We're damn well screwed. This stuff is different. They say there's no antidote."

"This has to be a joke. EVERYTHING has an antidote!"

"Well this one doesn't!"

"How long does it last?"

"Excuse me?"

"The effects", Hermione explained impatiently, "how long?"

"I don't know. They didn't say. They only answered whatever I asked. We'll have to visit them Hermione. We have to find out. Draco hates you. Ron is a mess, though he's.."

"Wait, what makes you think Draco hates me?"

"Well at least that's what he makes it look like. Isn't it obvious?"

"Is it?"

"Of course Hermione. He's a jealous bloke. The whole of Hogwarts knows it. Funny you didn't notice."

"That's beside the point. We need to find out about the damn Pill and I can't go. There's so much to do, and..."

Ginny realised Hermione was babbling so she decided to step in and do the both of them a favour.

"Don't worry. I'll go", she offered.

"With Harry? Ginny I'm not sure that's a good idea", the Head Girl said, skeptically.

"Don't worry, I'll go with Luna", the red-head assured her friend.

"Ginny are you sure it would be safe to mention this around her."

"Oh, come on Hermione. You know Luna. Don't you trust her?"

"Of course I do."

"Then that's settled."

Ginny felt slightly guilty about not telling Hermione who she was going with, but well, at least she didn't lie.

* * *

Ginny tapped her fake galleon and sent out a message to her co-conspirators:

"LIBRARY, NOW!"

And rushed towards the library.

She reasoned it would be empty since the only person who bothered to go there, during the holidays, was now busy with her Head Girl duties.

Sure enough, she found the entire corridor deserted, Luna and Blaise outside the library... arguing.

"Your friend cheated! Draco liked her and she went ahead and kissed the Weasel!" He almost screamed.

"You are wrong", Luna replied calmly, that dreamy smile still etched on her face, "He kissed her, and before Draco could see her resisting, he left. It's not her fault he's so jealous, he wouldn't even stop for an explanation."

"Okay, okay. We all need to calm down. Blaise, I understand Hermione was a bit off her game, not heeding Draco's warning, but it wasn't her fault Ron kissed her. They weren't even friends anymore so she couldn't have guessed. No one could have. Not even me. Besides.." she trailed off looking worried.

"Besides?" Blaise and Luna asked in chorus. Blaise looked shocked at their unison, Luna just smiled back at him.

"Well, you're not going to like it."

"Spit it out Weasley."

"It's okay Ginny no matter how bad it is, as long as we are together, we'll find a way", Luna added reassuringly, smiling at the two of them.

Blaise just twirled his wand and fidgeted with it, obviously feeling awkward after Luna's statement.

"He was under influence", Ginny informed them.

"You mean like a Love Potion. That's not a problem. We can fix up an antidote, or ask Professor Slughorn to brew one", Blaise noted.

"No this is much worse. It's a Love Pill", Ginny informed them.

"I don't get the worse part", Blaise asked, obviously confused.

"Urgh.. why does everyone say that? Blaise, it doesn't HAVE an antidote!"

"Fuck!" Blaise started on a series of his choicest curses.

"That's what I thought", Ginny spoke smugly.

"Now what?" He asked.

"We need to go to my brothers' shop and find out everything we can about it. And we _**need**_ to fix this mess."

"We can use the sixth floor passage", announced Blaise.

"Don't worry, no one knows about it." He added seeing the obvious concern on their faces at the amount of rules they were about to break "It was built after the war."

"Let's get moving then", Ginny stepped aside signalling Blaise to lead the way.


	25. Pills and Powders

**Weasley and Weasley, High Street, Hogsmeade**

"Fred ! George!" Ginny barged in, calling out to her brothers.

"Oh, look who we have here, dear brother! It's our dear little sister", Fred stepped out from the storage room, into the retail section, calling out to George.

"Hey you're not allowed near that section!" He called out to Ginny who was at the WonderWitch counter.

She picked up the box of Love Pills from the WonderWitch section in one hand and stepped in front of them, waving it, another hand on her hip, that made her closely resemble her mother.  
"Pray, tell us, WHAT THE HELL is this abomination, you've created."

"Great Godric Ginny. You insult our talent!" George put in dramatically.

"What you call an abomination is the embodiment of Love young lady. Not just infatuation. It's pure love", Fred said taking the box from her and looking at it fondly.

"Love Pills, also available in powder form for those who prefer to drink it up. Genius isn't it?" He added.

"Genius shmenius, my ārse! What the hell is it!" Ginny was furious now. It looked like she was about to hex someone to oblivion.

"You mean to say you managed to manufacture _**Love**_?" Blaise asked, now genuinely surprised.

"Of course not, genius! No one can manufacture _**Love**_. Don't they teach you useful things at Hogwarts anymore?" George said impatiently, to the Slytherin.

"The Love Pill simply decreases inhibition of the consumer towards a person they love and increases their desire to be with them drastically", Fred explained.

"Like multiplies their love. About ten times", George added.

"Works best if both the partners have consumed it", Fred continued for his brother.

"The more people try to pry the lovers apart, the more they'll want to be together", George put in.

"And the best part is, unlike the Love Potion the consumer still retains the ability of thinking and free will", Fred informed them.

"They'll use all their cunning and resources to get what they want. Genius isn't it?" George added.

"Amazing.." Luna said, staring at the dangerous pink box, wide eyed. "I want one of each, pill and powder."

"Sure, as long as you don't share it with our sister", Fred said handing her the box. "Five galleons please."

"What's so amazing?" Blaise muttered to himself.

"What in the world possessed you to create this monstrosity? How did you even get the idea.." Ginny asked horrified.

"We took our inspiration from muggle drugs. Don't worry, wizards aren't as strongly affected by them as muggles, so technically what we're doing isn't illegal", Fred replied coolly.

"Of course, we're just matchmaking, you know. Just giving people some introspection on their true feelings", George explained.

"Do you know how many people never confess their love?" Fred sighed.

"A lifetime of regret", George sighed longer.

"Brothers fighting brothers. Lovers fighting lovers", Fred said dramatically, although a smile was tugging at the corners of his lips.

"But not anymore!" George announced triumphantly.

"Enough! Did you ever think of what would happen if the person taking this loves a person who doesn't love them back?" Ginny interrupted their dramatics.

"Well, we did actually. That's why we tried to make an antidote", George tried to justify.

"But alas, true love has no antidote", Fred sighed dramatically.

"Okay, enough with your dramatics. How long do the effects last?" Ginny asked them.

"About a couple of days to a week. Depends on how much the consumer is already in love. People with a minor attraction will probably muster just enough courage to confess and that's about it", George told her.

"The pill is harmless really unless there's an overdose. The pill should be taken only once a week", Fred informed them.

"What happens when there's an overdose?" This time it was Luna who asked.

"Well let's just say, it brings down a lot more inhibition than intended", Fred said darkly.

"Oh stop being dramatic, and tell us straight up!" Ginny snapped at them.

"Well, we're not completely sure but we have noted stalking tendencies, sleeplessness and mild jealousy, to name a few side effects of a continuous overdose over a long period of time. Nothing serious", George assured them.

"And what is your definition of serious?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"You know insanity, self harm, suicidal tendencies. We tested it for all that. It checks out", Fred reassuringly told them.

"It just makes people already in love a little more in love, Ginny. You know, give them a boost to get a relationship started or fixed, resolve a couple's quarrel, sibling rivalry gone berserk, that sort of thing. It's really harmless", George spoke in support of his twin.

"You know we could have really used it when Perc walked out on us", Fred reminisced.

"Or with Lupin and Tonks", George winked at his twin, they both smiled at the possibilities mischievously.

"How long has Pansy been buying this?" Blaise asked worried.

"Oh, she was one of our first customers. She's been buying this since early November", Fred informed him.

"But Ron has been talking to her for only about a week. Don't tell me she stocked it up and stuffed him with it", Ginny was now horrified.

"It doesn't work that way, Ginny. It takes a continual overdose for over a month for the side effects to show. An overdose for a week will just result in headaches and sleeplessness", George calmed her.

"Yes, our little brother was already a git long before that. We've heard his stories", Fred spoke knowingly.

"Can you give us the exact date she started purchasing?" Blaise pleaded.

"We'll have to search through our scrolls. We can mail you the information by tomorrow" George said.

"I'll take what I get." Blaise nodded and then added to the two girls, "We'll have to leave now."

"I'm not done with my brothers just yet", Ginny replied scathingly.

"Weasley there is no time for this. The damage has been done. We need to find a way to fix it. Let's go", Blaise ordered.

"I'll see you two around", Ginny warned them before turning away to leave.

"More often than you think lil sis", they spoke in unison with a wink.

* * *

The three of them returned late that day so they went back to their dorms.

They had prepared to reveal the truth to Draco and Hermione at the Christmas feast, but nothing had prepared them for the scene that awaited them.


	26. Carols and Conspiracies

The three of them returned late that day so they went back to their dorms.

They had prepared to reveal the truth to Draco and Hermione at the Christmas feast, but nothing had prepared them for the scene that awaited them.

* * *

 **Christmas Feast, Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Ginny had gone on first, not wanting to be seen together with Blaise, as it would arouse unnecessary suspicion.

As they entered the Great Hall for dinner, Blaise and Luna saw Draco happily eating his Christmas feast out of Pansy's fork at the Slytherin table.

Amidst all the festive faces, Hermione was looking miserable as she silently ate out of her own plate, while Ginny comforted her, giving Draco scathing looks.

If glares could kill, Draco would be dead twice over by now.

"Oh! This is going to take a lot more work to fix, than we'd planned", Luna observed.

"You bet", agreed Blaise, as he scooted over to his table.

* * *

The next day Blaise, Luna and Ginny were at the Owlery Tower, huddled together, discussing their next course of action, while waiting for the fateful letter from the twins.

"So, Malfoy is now going out with Pansy?" Asked Ginny.

"Yes", Blaise sounded exhausted. He was tired of trying to instill some sense into his best friend.

"I thought he hated her", Ginny probed.

"Well apparently he hates himself more", Blaise said cryptically.

"Excuse me?" Ginny demanded an explanation.

"He's miserable with her", Blaise clarified.

"Didn't seem that way at the Christmas feast yesterday", Ginny responded bitterly.

"Trust me, he is. He just doesn't show it.

I've known him for years. He's a really good actor and an excellent Occlumence.

He thinks Hermione likes Ron and he's convinced himself he likes Pansy. He doesn't want to break Hermione's heart again, or so he says", Blaise was clutching his hair in his fists now.

"You know very well that's complete nonsense", Ginny snorted.

"Yes, and so does he. I just don't know how to convince him", Blaise raised his hands up in resignation.

"Maybe it's not you who has to convince him", Luna patted his shoulder kindly.

"What do you mean?" Blaise looked at her in confusion. At that moment, he would give anything to see his best friend happy.

"Maybe he needs to hear it from himself", she said waving a little pink box of Love pills.

Just then, an elegant brown owl swept in through the window and landed in front of Blaise.

It was from the Weasley twins. He opened the parchment and read the dates and his worse suspicions were confirmed.

"Well, screw it!" Blaise cursed.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

Blaise lifted his head and revealed a smirk. "Well let's just say we won't be needing these Love Pills anymore, to know who Draco likes", he spoke.

"What? Why?" The girls asked in chorus.

"Because Pansy has been giving them to Draco ever since he made that Unbreakable Vow. Probably even before that", he told them chuckling to himself.

"How would you know that?" Ginny was questioning his sanity now.

Blaise snorted, showing them the letter, "The dates on the parchment. Besides, haven't you seen how she always insists on feeding him herself. She's been slipping in those pills for quite sometime now"

"But that would mean..." Luna trailed off, as understanding dawned on both the girls' faces.

"Yes. Her plan backfired. She probably thought he'd end up realizing his love for her and finally confess. But he was already in love with Granger.", Blaise voiced out their thoughts.

"He's been jealous of the Golden Trio for years," Blaise explained, "Especially Granger. At first, we just thought he hated the fact that someone who had no Wizarding lineage outranked him. At that time, all of us hated her for it, anyway. But then, he had no reason to be jealous of Weasley, _ **but he was**_ , and you wouldn't believe how much. It was then I started to connect the dots. Granger was the only thing Weasley had that he didn't."

"And he made the bet under the influence of the pill. No wonder he wanted Hermione as his prize", Luna observed, her eyes wide, with the sudden comprehension that had dawned on her.

"So that's it. Go and tell him. What are you waiting for?" Ginny urged him, hoping it would motivate him to do something about the situation.

"I doubt he'll change his mind even after hearing it from me. He firmly believes Hermione is in love with Ron.

Besides, I think Pansy probably stopped drugging him up since she realized it wasn't helping. That is how he's able to maintain his distance from Granger and stay sane", Blaise informed them.

"What if Hermione tells him? He'd have to believe her then", Luna offered.

Ginny rejected the idea, "I don't think Hermione will ever try making up with him. You know, once bitten and all. If Malfoy doesn't want her, she'll let it stay that way".

Luna offered an alternative.

"Maybe there is a way. You remember Fred and George said this works best when both partners have taken it", she said pointing to the pink box.

Blaise shook his head. They didn't know Draco like he did. "Either way, I think he's still capable of masking his emotions. He learnt Occlumency from Bellatrix", he told them.

"But there's one thing he can't resist can he?" Luna brightened up as she thought of an idea.

"What is that?" Blaise asked, curious as to what she had come up with. He had begun to trust her instincts.

"A nice challenging bet?" Luna offered.

"What about Hermione?" Ginny asked, "I doubt the Love Pills will have much affect on her either. Remember how Ron gave up so easily? It's not a Love Potion. If she doesn't want to talk to him, she just won't."

"Hermione is very kind. She'll never refuse help when it's wanted will she? And if Draco needs her she'll be there for him", Luna assured her.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked.

 _Why would Draco need help?_ He thought. _Draco has always been self reliant. He prefers it that way._

"People get hurt often during Quidditch Matches don't they", Luna said, with a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"Are you saying this because Slytherin is playing against Ravenclaw next?" Ginny asked, still not sure where Luna was heading.

Luna just shrugged. "People get hurt after Quidditch matches as well."

And then Blaise realized.

"Merlin's beard yes! That's it! You're just brilliant Luna!"

In his excitement, he picked her tiny frame up and kissed her full on her lips, swirling her around like a little child.

A moment later, realization of his actions dawned on him and he put her back down.

"Umm.. I'm sorry", he apologized.

"Oh, don't be. I'm not. It was rather nice", Luna nodded her head.

Blaise was too embarrassed to stay now. "I guess I'll just go then", he said, turning to leave.

Luna waved her hand as he awkwardly descended down the stairs.

"You didn't give him one of those Pills did you?" Ginny asked Luna after she looked to see if Blaise had really gone.

"No, I took one for myself", Luna clarified.

"What? Why?" Ginny asked her, shocked at her eccentricity. Only Luna could think of experimenting freakish stuff on herself. That's after her twin brothers, of course.

"I wanted to know. Your brothers were right. It really helps put things into perspective."

"And?"

"And it felt good", she said smiling dreamily.


	27. Game Plan

Days stretched to weeks. As they had predicted, both Hermione and Draco were incorrigibly stubborn. So Ginny and Blaise had let the issue drop... For the time being that is.

* * *

The snow was thawing on Hogwarts grounds and the surrounding mountains. But Draco and Hermione still maintained their ice cold distance, each pretending the other did not exist.

It was Quidditch season again in Hogwarts.

And the Head Boy and Head Girl were stretched to their limits, maintaining the sanity of the students as well as their own, with the players throwing up in the corridors, while their rivals continued throwing insults mixed with barely veiled threats, that left little to imagination.

Hermione woke up with a groan, although it was a weekend.

Slytherins were up against Ravenclaws, next weekend.

She would have a hard time keeping herself from deducting House points and meting out detentions.

But first, she needed her lavender bath to calm her nerves.

* * *

Draco woke up from his usual nightmare, his face beaded with sweat, Blaise standing above him with a worried frown.

"Nightmares?" He asked. Draco remained silent. He knew where the conversation was heading. It was the same conversation they'd had a million times.

"You know how to fix those don't you?"

 _Oh so this time, he wasn't even expecting my reply? Should I consider that as progress?_ He thought to himself, because that was the kind of stubborn git he was.  
 _He'd have to come up with something new to get a response from me._

And Blaise did.

"You're a coward Draco. I never thought I'd say this but you are."

 _That's it Blaise baby. Now daddy is mad._

"DO NOT call me a coward!"

"What else am I supposed to call you Draco. You're just being a whiny wimp! You won't even confess how you feel to the girl who loves you!"

"She doesn't", He said bitterly, his voice cracking, "She doesn't love me."

"So you agree you feel for her? See?! That's why you're a whiny wimp!  
You want to bet?"

"What?"

 _Is this a joke?_

"I said do you want to make a bet?"

Draco remained silent.

"What happened? Scared you're wrong? Scared you'll lose?" Blaise continued to provoke him, when Draco didn't reply.

"Fine. What are the terms?" Draco finally gave in to his anger.

"If Hermione loves you and confesses to you, I win, and you have to confess to her. If she doesn't, you win. 50 galleons."

"Time period?"

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Draco snorted. "You seem to be on a losing spree, Zabini. You're on."

"You'll see". Zabini muttered.

 _What the hell does he keep muttering to himself? And he calls ME whiny? Oh screw it! These nightmares will be the death of me. I feel like dying already._ He groaned.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the shower room to find Ginny waiting for her in her bedroom.

 _Oh no! It is that time of the week again._ When she would be lectured to give Draco a chance.

"Ginny I'm really not in the mood.."

"I brought breakfast, she cut in. You're not in the mood for breakfast?"

"Dear Merlin! No, I'm famished."

"I thought so", Ginny's eyes glinted.

"You're the best Ginny. I just love you."

"Does that mean I can get you breakfast next weekend as well?" She asked innocently.

"Do you even have to ask?" Hermione replied, stuffing her mouth with the mushroom sandwich.

"It would be my pleasure", Ginny curtsied, with a triumphant smile bordering on her lips that Hermione was too busy eating, to notice.


	28. The Prize is Won

"Welcome to the third match of the season. Slytherin vs Ravenclaw", Luna's dreamy voice echoed through the stadium.

"The Slytherin team is now flying out for a warm up around the pitch. They seem to be rather distracted today. I wonder what the problem is."

* * *

 **The previous night - Slytherin Dungeons**

"There you go mate! It's your favorite Bungbarrel Spiced Mead! How about a toast to our imminent victory?" Zabini entered the common room dangling a bottle of the finest oak matured mead, in front of Draco to see.

"Zabini, if it were up to me, I would leave the celebration for after the win. You know what they say, don't count your dragons before they hatch", Draco replied coldly.

"Lucky I'm not you then, eh? Come on, Draco. Loosen up! It's our last match in Hogwarts." He nudged his best friend.

"Fine then", Draco conceded, accepting the bottle.

 _Bottoms up! Drink up Drakie. 'Cause tomorrow, you're SO going to confess to Granger._ Blaise thought, bouncing excitedly on his heels.

"Parkinson, Nott, Bulstrode, Greengrass! Come on here. Blaise has a treat for everyone!"

 _Oh damn!_ Blaise went pale.

"Draco is that really necessary? Bulstrode?" He said nervously.

"It's for the House or no-one". Draco was adamant. Blaise knew he had to play along the turn of events.

 _Well screw it! It's not like it's a Love Potion. What's the worse that could happen? I'm not in love anyway._

 **Ten minutes later,** Pansy and Nott were making out on the couch.

Astoria, Daphne and Millicent were nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry Draco. You're a real tool", Pansy said unapologetically.

"It's fine Pansy. There's no love lost. But you really need to let him go. He's got a game tomorrow", Draco said in a serious tone.

"You're such a git!" She called out to him for ruining her bliss.

"It's your call Nott", he said ignoring her.

Nott only grunted in response, apparently too involved in his love making activity to give out a coherent reply.

"You like Nott! All that conspiring and conniving to get hold of Draco! And you like Nott?" Blaise exclaimed. He was about to tear off his hair from his head in exasperation.

"Well a girl's got to have something Blaise. Not everyone can have both riches and romance."

"Morgana's mercy, I think I'm going to throw up!" He said revolted.

And he did!

* * *

 **Next morning - Head Girl Dorm**

Hermione came out of the shower to find Ginny with a tray of breakfast.

"Hello there! I brought you breakfast!"

"Wow! I didn't expect you actually would. Thank you! If I didn't know better I'd think you want a favor", Hermione teased.

"Hermione I brought this tray because I care for you. But yes I do want a favor."

Hermione groaned as Ginny's ears reddened. If she had to do this right, she had to be subtle.

"It's not for me. It's for Harry. He's not feeling that well so I wanted to ask you if you'd take up Quidditch duty for him."

"Oh Ginny! You know how I feel about.."

"I know I know. But he's in the hospital wing. So can you please do it for him just this once?" Ginny pleaded, giving her puppy eyes.

"Oh alright! I'll do it! I owe him one, anyway, for the last time when he substituted for me and presided the Prefect's meeting", she said as she hurriedly munched on the mushroom sandwich, too busy to notice the mischievous glint in Ginny's eyes.

 _Excellent! Now drink up the pumpkin juice and confess away love!_ Ginny thought.

 **Ten minutes later,** after Hermione had left for the Quidditch pitch, Ginny went to the Head Boy dorm and knocked.  
"Get up Harry! You're running late!"

* * *

 **Hogwarts Quidditch pitch - Slytherin vs Ravenclaw**

The Ravenclaws and Slytherins were tied at 200 points.

Draco knew that if they had to have a chance of winning the Cup this year, they needed the snitch.

But a certain bushy haired girl sitting on the bleachers constantly caught his attention.

 _Why did she have to be here!_ He thought.

He knew she was ignoring Ron. But he also knew she still had feelings for him.

 _Isn't that why she found it so hard to let that Weasel go? I'm right, aren't I? Am I?_

Now, with his own emotions conflicting, he wasn't so sure.

 _And why the fuck is Blaise so distracted? Nott seems to be the only one performing, and even he's obviously showing off to Parkinson._

That's when he heard the roar.

Had they lost like he'd feared?

No, they had won! Astoria had caught the snitch! They were leading for the Quidditch Cup now!

He watched Astoria and Daphne fondly as he flew towards his team to greet them.

The Greengrass sisters had clasped their hands together and doing their classic binary-star-spin on their brooms.

With all the coldness and bickering, they were the closest he had to sisters.

 _What the hell! What is wrong with me?_

He was all mush today.

 _At this rate, I will be thinking of adopting stray baby hippogriffs next, those nasty vile creatures that they are!_ He shivered at the thought.

But adoption would have to wait as he was hit by a bludger and lost his grip on his broom. Next thing he knew, he was hurling to the floor from 300 ft without his wand.

The last this he saw before losing consciousness was a brown haired girl pointing her wand at him.

 _At least I am dying at the hands of the one I love_. He thought dreamily, unaware of what had actually hit him.

Oh yes! He loved her. He had accepted that now, after fighting off the feeling for so long. He felt as light as a feather as he thought of it, as if a great burden had lifted off him. Too bad the realization had come too late.

And with that, he closed his eyes.

* * *

All through the game, Hermione's eyes were on Draco. She noticed how he rode his broom with a rare grace.

He was majestic and regal, like a beautiful silver and green dragon soaring high above everyone else, so true to his name. It was heart-rendering to watch.

And then, he fell. Like a bird with a broken wing, he fell from his broom.

She watched in horror as she waited for him to take out his wand and slow himself down, but he didn't.

Oh no! He has lost his wand! And everyone is too busy with the victory celebrations to notice.

She immediately reached for her wand and pointed it at him.  
 _ **"Arresto momentum!"**_

Thankfully he slowed down right in time and landed on the ground with a soft thud.

She ran to the Quidditch pitch horrified that he was possibly dead.  
"Draco! Draco! _**Ennervate!** "_

"Ughhh.. Granger?" He opened his eyes groggily.

"Oh! Thank goodness your alive!" Hermione squeaked.

"You waited. For me? Why?" He asked, faintly, completely oblivious to her fright.

"Of course I did you complete, utter, moron! I love you!" She screamed and kissed him full on the mouth.

Draco was stunned as she kissed him.  
He was holding his Prize in his hands. He felt like he didn't need anything else any more.

 _Wait, what Prize am I thinking of? Didn't I just lose this bet? Oh well, who cares,_ he thought letting her deepen the kiss. Not the peck on the lips that they had experienced earlier.

This kiss was fire, her heat thawing away his ice and melting his cold heart.

Hermione was dizzy with the rush of adrenaline through her veins. But she didn't let go of Draco.

She deepened her kiss further wrapping her legs around his waist, and he responded. He was in a daze by being hit from the bludger.

But he responded.

He pulled her down closer to him, putting one had into her soft curls and the other around her waist, inhaling her calming lavender and strawberry scent.

He let out a low groan of both pain and pleasure. Pain from being hit on the head and pleasure from the kiss. He was sure he would sleep peacefully tonight.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I almost forgot! _**Episkey!**_ " She said as the blood from his head cleared, sealing his wound.

Draco chuckled. "And this is why I love you too". He said crashing his lips into hers again. He wasn't one to back out on a bet after all.

* * *

The Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess were making out in the Quidditch pitch. The Hufflepuff students clicked away again.

The pill was working. On the bleachers, Ginny and Blaise hi-fived each other.

Blaise was whooping and wolf whistling like a maniac until he heard a voice that reminded him of wind chimes.

"Well looks like those two are together for good now", Luna noted, nodding towards the pitch.

He looked at her fondly. She noticed how his eyes were burning with fierce determination.

"You know it wouldn't have been possible without you Luna. You planned out everything so perfect, it was amazing. I never thought I'd say this, but you did it better than any Slytherin could have."

"Well that's what friends are for, Blaise. And I'm happy for Draco and Hermione. They're really lucky, aren't they?"

"Oh come here", he said as he pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Ummm, are you okay?" She asked him, dazed.

"Are you sure you've not given him the Love Pill, Luna? Or maybe a Love Potion?" Ginny asked, peering from behind her friend, who was now in Blaise's embrace.

It wasn't like Blaise to be interested in a girl for more than five seconds.

"Of course not", said Luna, turning to Ginny.

"Oh she didn't. But I did actually", he explained with a sheepish grin.

"Enlighten me", Ginny asked raising an eyebrow, with curiosity.

And then, Blaise informed her what he had to do, the previous night, to get Draco to take the Love Pill.

By the end, Ginny burst out laughing. "Oh wow! Harry's going to love this! And just wait till Hermione gets wind of it. She's going to go ballistic!"

"Don't you dare, Weasley", he warned her.

"Oh, I DO dare, Zabini", she teased him back.

"Don't worry, Blaise. They wouldn't do anything to us. They're your friends too, now", Luna reminded him.

"I seriously doubt that", he muttered.

True, he would have to put up with a lot of tacky Gryffindors. But for Luna, he was sure he would go to all lengths.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi there! I really wish I'd given my readers more insight into BlaiseXLuna's development. I hope to fix that in my re-edit. For now, I want to make it clear (if it wasn't already obvious) that Blaise is attracted to Luna's wit and wisdom, which came as a surprise to him since he'd expected a scatter-brained girl. Instead, he found someone clever and with a good bit of foresight. Luna found his loyalty to his friend endearing, since that is one quality she herself has ( and has learnt the hard way that not many other people do). So now that we've got that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **Happy Reading!**


	29. Winners Keepers

It was the End of Year Feast. The students were just sitting randomly at the tables, not caring for their houses.

The Great Hall was decorated in Gryffindor and Slytherin colours as was the tradition when two different Houses won the two cups.

Slytherin had won the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup, but Gryffindor won the House Cup.

The Headmistress was addressing the students.

"All of us are aware of the terrible things these Halls have witnessed the previous year. But as the greatest headmaster the school has ever seen - Dumbledore - used to say, with loss there always comes some gain. With failure comes progress.

Dumbledore believed in second chances and that is why we have allowed our students, who hadn't been able to sit for their NEWTS last year, another chance to complete it.

And he was right. This year has brought about House unity, never been seen before."

Her eyes momentarily wandered over to Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Luna who were sitting together.

"I think it is only right that apart from the Head Boy and Head Girl, we hear what our eighth years have to say, before they leave us", she concluded.

To everyone's surprise it was Draco who got up.

Stepping up to the teacher's table, he faced the four House tables and began.

"When I stepped into Hogwarts, I felt that I didn't belong here. But this place has given me so much", his eyes wandered to Hermione as he said it, "I can never be thankful enough. It was here that I found my saving grace.

Hermione Granger, will you do the honour of going out with me? I promise to never let you down."

All eyes turned to Hermione and her face reddened.

"Umm, yes", she nodded and a cheer erupted in the Hall.

Ginny surreptitiously pocketed a bag of galleons.

"Thank you Hermione for saving me from myself. I thought that I was the sky, but you are the Earth that holds me together, the one thing I cannot exist without."

The Slytherin girls let out a collective sigh at his words.

"I promise to become the man worthy of you", saying that he went back to his seat beside the brunette, holding her hand in his.

The Slytherin girls were awwing with their hands clasped together, giving him puppy eyes. It was as if they had big red hearts popping out of their eyes.

Even Professor McGonagall wiped a tiny tear from the corner of her eye.

* * *

 **The Black Lake, Hogwarts grounds**

Draco and Hermione were sitting by the Great Lake, enjoying the reddened light of the setting sun sparkle in the waters.

"That was a good speech today."

"I'm fairly confident in my eloquence Granger. I've already told you I've been tutored by the best."

Hermione snorted. _What a show off!_

"So Hogwarts has given you a lot has it?

Draco was leaning beside her. "It has given me you. That's all I need."

"Oh no, mister. Don't be so full of yourself just yet. We're going to be away for a while, you do realize?" She inquired, peering into his eyes for a reaction.

"Speaking of parting, I have a gift for you", he said as he pulled out a tiny box.

He opened it, revealing an intricate ring with a dragon beautifully carved in a silver metal, studded with tiny emeralds.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked.

"Well, it is a ring, if that's what you're seeing Granger", he smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his failed attempt to mock her. She had taken a lot worse and flipped it right back him. "You know I didn't mean it that way."

"Well whatever you mean, I want you to have it", he replied with determination.

"Are- are you sure? Isn't this too early?" She asked, clearly nervous.

"No, Granger. It's too late actually.  
I'd pretty much made up my mind on our first date that I want you forever."

And then he knelt down on his knee.

"So Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the privilege of being my 'forever'?"

"Yes, yes I will", Hermione said, choking back tears as she accepted.

The ring seemed to be too big for her, but the moment he put it on her finger, the dragon's tail seemed to move of it's own accord and coil around, tightening to fit her frail finger perfectly.

"Thank you", he said kissing her hand, where the ring was placed. The moment he did, the ring seemed to sent currents through her.

"Great Godric, what was that? Did I just imagine that?" She asked, staring at him, wide eyed, in light of the latest developments.

"No you didn't. It has enchantments, sealed with a kiss, quite literally, I'm afraid". He smirked.

"You mean like the ones that detect cheating partners?" She asked, amused at the possibilities.

Draco chuckled. "No, although I wouldn't rule it out."

"It has protective enchantments for the bearer. All Malfoys inherit a pair when they are born. It's a family tradition. Yours is connected to mine over here", he said as he held her hand in his, showing her a more masculine, heavier version of the same ring on his hand. It had lesser emeralds and more of metal. In fact, the only emeralds his ring had, were the ones studded as the dragon's eyes.

The ring sent a wave of warmth and calm through her as he held her.

She could see the dragon's eyes in his ring glowing.

She felt strangely happy that she would share this connection with him forever.

"You're mine now", he spoke with fervor.

"I can live with that", she nodded.

"You do realise that I can brag about owning both the Quidditch Cup as well as the House Cup, now", he said smugly.

"Well played, Malfoy", She said rolling her eyes.

"What can I say? Winners keepers, love", he winked, putting his arm around her.

"Too bad you're a Chaser then", she quipped.

"You never fail to impress Granger", he burst into fits of laughter and the brunette joined him.

And then he kissed her. A kiss that spoke of commitment, of a _**forever.**_

It was true that they were parting ways, temporarily, the next day. But they both knew that for all intents and purposes, they were now inseparable.

So for now, they were just content watching the sunset by the Great Lake.


	30. Epilogue

**Three years later**

Hermione looked at her emerald ring as she sat in front of the mirror, in the bedroom she had once occupied in Grimmauld Place.

It was cold, draining her of all her warmth. It made her think of the last time it had gone cold.

When Draco had taken her to meet his mother.

When she had learnt that Narcissa Malfoy had a permanent ward in St Mungo's.

* * *

 **Two years ago**

Draco and Hermione were sitting in a Muggle cafe. It was the best they could do to get away from the press and have a moment of peace.

What the Daily Prophet wouldn't do to catch a glimpse of the Power Couple. The Head of the Dark Artefacts Response team dating the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, was a feast for any Wizarding tabloid.

Draco had acquired a taste for Muggle cafes once he'd realized the level of privacy they offered. Away from the Wizarding world, it was like another universe detached from his own. A universe of peace.

They sipped their coffee silently, as both noticed their respective rings had gone cold. Though only one of them knew what it meant.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Hermione finally broke the silence.

"You know we've been dating for a year." Draco started cautiously.

"Yes."

"And I've always been closed up about my occasional disappearances."

"Yes, you never quite came clean about turning up late on our first date either", she laid on the sarcasm thick with her remark, "I mean sure it was only for a bet, but.. Wait. Is this the part where you tell me you're in love with someone else?", she stiffened as it dawned on her that this could be the reason her ring had turned cold.

"No. It's something I cannot just speak about, though. I'd rather you see for yourself."

They Apparated to the nearest Apparition point to St Mungo's and stepped through the window of the familiar red-bricked, department store called Purge and Dowse, Ltd.

Hermione noticed her ring grow colder by the minute, as Draco spoke to the inanimate dummy, granting them access.

They went up to the Fourth floor to the Spell Damage Ward.

And then Hermione saw _**her.**_ Narcissa Malfoy neé Black staring ahead into space.

She recoiled at the memories that washed over her, at the sight of the seemingly lifeless woman, sitting right in front.

"I-, Wh-, Draco- What happened to her?!"

"Father. Father happened."

He approached his mother and took her hand in his. She noticed Narcissa was wearing a ring similar to hers, but with the head of a wolf, with tiny black diamonds as eyes.

"After the Battle, father ran away to protect us from his fate", Draco spoke as he looked into Hermione's eyes. "He knew that as long as he had the mark, he was traceable by the remaining Death Eaters.

I was prepared to go as well, and spare my mother from our imminent fate.

She didn't have the Dark Mark. She could have escaped, but she wouldn't let me go. And I loved her too much to leave.

We had taken refuge in our Epsom Manor as the one in Wiltshire was known to all Death Eaters.

And then one day they came for us, asking for father's whereabouts.

Both of us knew by that time that father was already dead - Mother's ring had gone dark. Someone else must have gotten to him.

I guess the Death Eaters didn't know that. They had scattered at that time, with no proper leadership, since both the Dark Lord and Aunt Bella were dead. And the Ministry was still sending search squads of Aurors to round them up.

That was when they came. We were outnumbered five to one. She told them he was dead but they didn't believe her.

They Cruciated her. And when finally they realized she was telling the truth, they didn't stop. They continued to torture her until her screams stopped, and then they came for me."

He stopped for a moment and hung his head. Then took his mother's hand to his lips, kissed it. He then shook his head and kept it down as he continued.

"It wasn't my first kill. I had been forced to torture and kill many under threat. But it was the first I did willingly. I did it because if I wouldn't, I knew they would kill both mother and me.

I Stunned the ones who were after me and went for the ones who were torturing my mother first. I don't know how or why I did it. All I remember is rage.

No one believed I took down all ten of them under duress or self defence. I had used Dark Spells, after all.

It earned me a week in Azkaban before they were kind enough to hold a trial and decide that it was in self defence, and let me out.

And I would do it again. For the people I love. For my mother."

Hermione's blood had run cold as she imagined the scene play out. Draco stealthily advancing on five crazed Death Eaters too busy torturing a woman to notice their own imminent death.

And then he paused again for a moment before he spoke,

"For you."

"Does that make you hate me?" He added.

"Draco, I-"

"Does it make you want to leave me?"

"No, Draco I would never", she almost screamed and hurried to his side taking his head into her embrace as soon as she realised his voice was cracking.

She bent down to kiss the back of his head, running her fingers through his soft blonde hair.

They held each other for what seemed like an eternity, while their breathing synced together like the moon and the tide, until finally Draco spoke, "Hermione, I'm sorry. I brought you here for something else completely. And look at me, turning everyone's mood dark."

He took her hand in his and Hermione could feel the ring glow warm.

He turned towards the seemingly lifeless woman and spoke, "Mother, this is the love of my life. I brought her here so you could get to know her.

I'm sorry for not telling either of you earlier. I've been a coward. But I promise to change that. I promise to become the man both of you deserve."

* * *

 **Present Day - Grimmauld Place**

Hermione's daydream was cut short as Mrs Weasley called out to her.

"Oh, you must hurry my dear! Your poor groom looks so nervous, he could run away! Better grab him for good before he does", she chortled winking at her.

And then she continued in a more serious tone, "Hermione. That boy has always been so weak willed. Are you quite sure about this my dear?"

Hermione smiled at her concern.  
Mrs Weasley had always been so kind. Even after everything Ron had done. She'd accepted Hermione as a daughter.

Ron would be here with his fiancee, Hannah Abott. How he managed to convince Hannah to date him was a mystery to her. But she was not surprised that he fell for the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron, seeing his previous crush on Madame Rosmerta. She had guessed he had always had a thing for landladies.

She let out a long sigh.

"Don't worry, Mrs Weasley. He'll stick around", she winked back.

"Of course, my dear. I trust you'll make an honest man out of him", Mrs Weasley replied knowingly, as she patted her head.

Hermione walked the aisle with Victoire as her flower girl and Teddy as the ring bearer.

Teddy had turned his hair a lustrous gold to match Victoire's. She smiled at them since they looked so cute together that way.

She could see the line up of her bridesmaids and it only made her more nervous. There was Ginny, standing with Luna and Astoria, and Blaise, Draco's best man.

There was Harry, in the front row, beside Neville. They both looked so sure of themselves in their relationships. She felt happy knowing she wasn't alone to feel that way.

Harry and Ginny had married right out of their 8th year and so had Blaise and Luna. She wondered if they'd been a bag of nerves just like her. She'd forgotten to ask Ginny in all the chaos that was her wedding. The past few days had been a blur.

Neville was proposing to Astoria today. She had wondered how that had happened. But then, Draco had told her - _"Tory has always been a sucker for lost causes"_.

She had never understood what that meant, given that Astoria was such a high achiever for her year. She'd even been a Prefect.

That was until one day, Neville had nervously asked her relationship advice on dating a Slytherin. Once Hermione had recovered from the initial shock, she had advised him to just be himself.

Apparently, it had worked.

* * *

 **Hogwarts 8th year - Eve of Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin Quidditch Match**

Astoria saw Pansy and Nott making out on the couch. It made her wish she had someone to love as well.

She sighed. _A girl can dream._

She closed her eyes and was shocked to see the face that popped up.

She closed her eyes again hoping to see someone else, but it was the same face again!

 _Neville Longbottom!_

She was imagining herself leaning in for a kiss.

 _Oh no!_ She thought shocked as she opened her eyes wide, her mind racing. The Love Pill had send her brain and body chemistry into overdrive.

 _Do I fancy him? I need to find out. Maybe talking to him will help._

"Daphne I'm going out for some air. I'll be back", she called out to her elder sister.

"Wait, Tory! We have a game tomorrow! What's wrong with you, sister? You worry me."

"I have to go. Figure some things out."

"Wait up! I'm coming with!"

"No Daphne. I need to do this alone."

"Tory. You're scaring me. Has someone been threatening you? Tell me the truth."

"No Daph. Morgana's mercy! You're paranoid. It's just that... I think I like someone."

"What? Who?"

"I'm not sure, though. See that's the thing. I'm sure I'll know if I talk to him. I can feel it."

"Are you sure you're not drunk Tory? Everyone is acting weird today.

Millie has been crying over Goyle not being around.

Pansy's baring it all with Nott! Of all the people, Nott! Can you believe that?

And now you're acting up? I'm beginning to suspect-"

"Oh come off it, Daph. Do I look like some lovelost fool to you? I just told you I want to make sure, that is all. Are you with me or not?"

Daphne let out a sigh. Astoria had always been the more strong willed one. She knew she would go ahead anyway. She decided it would be better to stick around than let her sister wander out alone after curfew.

"Well. Okay then. I guess I'm in. Let's go."

 **Gryffindor common room**

Astoria and Daphne found Neville reading "Magical Plants and Their Uses" on the couch.

"Er.. Longbottom?", Astoria began, causing Neville to jump, and both the girls to chortle at his reaction.

"What? Hey! Aren't you on the Slytherin team? What in the world are you doing here? And who gave you the password?" He eyed them suspiciously.

"Draco did", the elder sister confessed, "He always knows the Gryffindor password."

"Yes, it's like his new religion or something. Gryffindor password, Quidditch practice, student timetables, you know.." Astoria remarked rolling her eyes.

"Umm. Okay. I'll let that sink in for a moment", Neville replied cautiously.

"We don't have a moment Longbottom! We are here to know something and you better tell us the truth, _**fast**_ ", Daphne interrupted, in a threatening tone.

"What the- you think you can intimidate me?" He challenged them, smiling confidently, waving his wand casually.

Astoria glared at her sister's lack of tact.

"Umm, please?" She added sweetly.

Neville looked into her eyes and saw that she was earnest.

"Alright. What do you want to know? Please make it quick though. I have an essay to finish."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Er- What? Is that what you want to know? Well. Umm, no. I don't", he replied sheepishly, then gathering back his self esteem and adding, "How does it matter?"

"It does actually. Will you go out with me?" Astoria abruptly interjected.

"What? I hardly know you. Is this a joke? The Slytherins' idea of a prank? Because it's NOT funny."

"Do you think I'm an easy woman, Longbottom? To offer myself to everyone that comes my way for a laugh?  
We may not flaunt it, but were still purebloods. We've been given good enough upbringing not to do that!"

"Umm. I'm sorry. I wouldn't know. I was brought up by my Granny. She doesn't share your views", he shrugged.

"So?" Astoria asked

"So what?" He wanted to clarify.

"So will you go out with me?" Astoria was now impatient.

"Umm. Look er-?"

"Astoria."

"Yes, ok, Astoria. Look, Astoria. My Granny taught me never to break a lady's heart. So I'll be straight up about this one and save you the trouble. I hardly know you, so I don't know if I would want to go out with you. But maybe we can be friends? And then take it from there?"

"I can live with that."

"Alright. Good night to both you ladies. I have an essay to write. "

"I'll see you soon, Astoria?' He said smiling kindly and confidently to her.

"Good night Neville", she smiled at him. She felt as if he was her sun and her whole life revolved around him.

 _Wait!_ She thought. _When did that happen?_

True, she'd admired him during the battle of Hogwarts when he'd stood up to the Dark Lord, when most pure-blood families just cowered in fear of being exterminated.

She may have had a crush.

 _Respect? MAYBE._

 _But love?_ She'd never thought of that before.

 _Is this what Love feels like?_ She wondered.

"Oh well. At least he's pureblood. So it shouldn't be a problem convincing father if you get seriously involved", Daphne smirked.

The sisters smiled at each other fondly as they exited the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

 **Grimmauld Place, Main Hall, Present Day**

Kingley Shaklebolt was called in to perform the wedding ceremony. The Weasleys and Potters had decided that the war heroine deserved nothing less than the Minister of Magic himself.

It only made Hermione more overwhelmed than anything, standing at the altar with Draco, with the minister bonding them together for life.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls..." He began.

'How are you holding up?' Hermione whispered as the minister droned on and on, even after they had exchanged their vows.

"A bit nervous", Draco confessed.

"Oh! So that's what it was!" She whispered excitedly.

"What was?" Draco sounded confused.

"The ring. It went cold", she spoke under her breath.

" 'Mione, you could have just asked me?" Draco rolled his eyes at her excessive self reliance.

"What? And give you another chance to show off that you know something I don't? No, thank you", she quipped.

Draco couldn't stop himself from laughing and earned a throat clearing from Shaklebolt, obviously irritated that the bride and groom were too busy bantering to pay attention to rituals.

Too bad for him, Draco and Hermione had never been one for tradition.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you never fail to impress", Draco spoke into her ear pulling her close.

 _"You may now kiss the bride..."_ The words seemed distant. Thankfully they came at the right time, as Draco pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay so this is the end ( in case you hadn't noticed). *Long sigh***

 **Let me know what you think - What you LOVE, What you hate? The ships ( I hope they sail ), if you have any questions regarding the plot, ANYTHING. Leave your reviews and questions and I WILL try and answer them.**

 **PS: About the marriage scene, I hate those long boring rituals, and I absolutely never pay attention (even the shortest ones with one liner vows last for ages. At least that's how I perceive them)**

 **So yeah. I put it in the background. If you want cliché tear-jerking marriage scenes, you know where to look (definitely not here).**

 **PPS: I will be back with more Fanficiton. So stay tuned!**


End file.
